All in the Family
by HollyGer
Summary: Dean and Sam have a Little sister that John never told them about!


Sam and Dean drove down the highway researching their newest case.

"So this sprit traps girls in the tanning bed until they burn to death?" Sam asked

"Yahtzee" Dean said.

"So we should go to this tanning place and talk to people and see if anyone knows anything" Sam said

"Yea so what's this tanning place called again?"

"Chilly Peppers" Sam answered. Dean pressed the gas peddle a little harder.

A hour later Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot.

"This is great, we're going look like a bunch of fags going tanning" Dean said.

Sam smiled at him. They went in and there was a young girl behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Excuse me" Sam said.

"How can I help you" The girl said

"Can you answer a few questions for us?" Dean asked

"Sure" The lady said.

Dean was getting ready to ask a question when to girl came out laughing.

"Star you crack me up" One girl said.

"I try" Star said in a cocky way. Dean recognized the name and the face but he couldn't figure out who she was. Two boys walked by.

"HEY WINCHESTER" the boy yelled.

Sam and turned around to find that the boy wasn't talking to them but talking to Star. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and listened to the girls.

"Hey Star can't wait for tomorrow night me you hotel room" The boy said joking. Star flicked him off and the boys left.

"I can't believe you are going to prom with him" Star's friend said

"He is nice" Star said

"So are you going to hook up with him?" Star's friend asked

"Hell no my dad is in town he would kill me" Star said. Sam and Dean exchanged another glance, sounded like John.

"He doesn't have to know"

"He'll find out some how he knows everything" Star said.

"So"

"So I have to get going I got my dad's truck and he wants me home" Star said

"Alright byee"

"Peace" Star said heading out to the parking lot and getting in the old black truck. Dean and Sam nodded at each other and followed her. She pulled up in the driveway of a two story house. The front door up and John stepped out.

"Hi daddy sorry I'm late" Star said hugging John.

"That son of a bitch" Sam said angrily opening his car door

"Sam!" Dean said trying to calm him down but it was no use because Sam was already across the street in John's face.

"Hey dad what's up" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh Sam….what are you doing here?" John said totally shocked.

"Oh nothing just dropped by to say hi" He turned his attention to Star. "Hi I'm Sam his son and you are?" Sam said.

"Star his daughter" She said giving Sam attitude.

"Oh really because Dad never mentioned the fact that he had a daughter or that I had a younger sister" Sam said angrily.

"Son lets talk about this calmly" John said.

"CALMLY, DAD YOU KEPT OUR SISTER FROM US, YOU LIED TO US AND YOU EXCEPT ME TO BE CALM" Sam yelled in John's face. Dean was silent the hole time he was just starring at Star trying to figure out where he knew her from then it hit him.

"Well Well if it isn't little Starlight Starbright" Dean said. Everyone looked over at Dean Star cocked her head to the side studying Dean. A smile spread across her face.

"Dean Winchester long time no see, what's it been like 10 years?" Star said.

"Actually 11" Dean said. Star run to him and he lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. He put her down and looked at her "Wow" He said.

"Not so bad your self, but are you his son too? Star asked.

"Yup" Dean said proudly.

"Well big brother its good to finally see you again, and you she said turning to Sam "Its nice to meet you" Star said holding out her hand. Sam forced a smile and shook her head and turned to Dean.

"How do you know her?" Sam asked completely confused.

"Remember when dad took you on a hunting trip just you and him for a couple weeks and dad dropped me off at Missouri's well she was there and I helped Missouri out talking care of her and we became close" Dean said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Sam demanded

"I don't know Sammy it never came up I guess" Dean said. As turned to John.

"But you" Dean said as he pointed his finger at him "Have some explaining to do"

They all went in side. John sat on the love seat alone and Sam sat in the chair and Dean and Star sat next to each other on the couch.

"Okay so 17 years ago I met a woman named Beth, well obviously you know what happens next and she told be she was pregnant and I stayed and Star was born but Beth died right after she gave birth to Star so I had to take her in and I didn't have the energy or the money to take of you and Sammy and Star so I took Star to Missouri's and that's were she has leaved until now" John said.

"Why didn't you tell us that we had a sister, dad you know I would have helped out taking care of her" Dean said.

"Honestly I don't know why I didn't tell you two" John said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well that's real nice Dad!" Sam said getting angry again.

"Son Calm down please" John said. Sam took a couple of deep breaths.

"Star do you think we could talk to dad alone?" Sam asked nicely

"Yea I have to call Jason anyway" Star said.

"Woo ho just wait a dang second who is Jason?" Dean asked.

"My boyfriend" Star said. Dean made a shocked face and looked at John.

"Star sweetie go" John said. Star ran up stairs.

"Dad does she know about hunting?" Sam asked

"Yea she is trained and has been on a few with me" John said "but really why are your two here?" John asked confused.

"Well that tanning Chilly Peppers is being haunted by a spirit" Sam started but was cut off by John. "I know" John said.

"You know then why was Star there?" Dean asked.

"I sent her there to check it out" John said

"Did she find anything?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask her" John asked.

"Star get you butt down here now!" Dean yelled up the stairs. Star poked her head out of her room with the phone to her ear.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Nothing could you please just come down here" Dean said.

Star sighed and came down the stairs.

"What do you want" Star said.

"Star watch that attitude" John warned

"Sorry daddy, what do you want to talk about?" Star asked nicely.

"Could you get off the phone?" Sam asked.

"Jason I'll call you back later okay bye" Star said hanging up.

"At the tanning salon what did you find?" Dean asked.

"Nothing just that room 6 was closed" Star said.

"I bet that's were that girl was burnt" Sam said.

"That's what I'm thinking" Dean said.

"Okay can we figure the rest out tomorrow cuz I'm like starving?" Star said.

"Yea we can all go out" John said.

They Winchester's went to eat and they came back to the house. Sam didn't talk to Star the whole time and he went back to the hotel before Dean. John fell asleep on the couch leaving Dean and Star awake to catch up.

"So Starlight Starbright how is life?" Dean asked as they walked down the street together.

"Don't call me that I'm not little any more…Its good what about you big brother?"

"Its okay"

They stayed silent for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence.

"Dean?"

"Yea"

"Why does Sam hate me?" Star asked looking up at Dean.

Dean looked at her confused "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because Sam didn't say one word to me and he didn't even look at me" Star said

"Star he doesn't hate you" Dean reinsured her.

"How do you know?" Star asked

"Because I know Sam better than anyone he doesn't hate you I would know it. so stop worrying about it" Dean said as he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

The next day Star was up early getting ready for prom, she went to get her nails done then her hair. When she came home it was 4. She had just enough time to do her make up and to get dressed. She was putting on her shoes when she heard the door bell ring. She heard Dean answer. She looked in the mirror once more and head down stairs. Jason was standing by the door being questioned by Dean,

"I want you to answer a few question for, what's your full name? How old are? Where do you live? Do you have alcohol on you? And lastly do you plan on getting any ass tonight?"

"Dean leave him alone, Jason you don't have to answer those" Star said at the top of the stairs. The men turned around to see Star in a full length fitting red dress and red heels.

"Star you look gorgeous" Jason said moving past Dean to the stairs. He grabbed her hand as she step off the last step. Dean smiled at her. "You look great Starlight Starbright."

"Thanks Dean" Star said. John came out of the kitchen. "Look how beautiful my shining Star looks" John said.

"Thanks Daddy" Star said smiling. John pulled out the camera and took a picture of Jason and Star together then one of Dean and Star.

"Sam get you ass in here and take a picture with Star" John said. Sam groaned and came in. "No its okay you don't have to if you don't want to Sam" Star said.

"Yes he does" John said. Sam and Star took the picture Star lift with Jason.

They went out to dinner and then they went to the prom. They dance all night until Jason pulled her out side.

"J where are we going?" Star asked.

"You'll see" He said opening the car door for her.

About ten minutes later they pulled up and a nice hotel. He led her to the suit that he got. "Jason why did you get this?" Star asked.

"As beautiful as you look in that dress you would look better out of it" Jason said kissing her neck. She pushed him away. "J come on lets go back to the dance we are gonna miss the last dance"

"We can make the last dance if we make it quick" Jason said coming up to her kissing her again. "Jason" Star said pushing him off again. "Come on" Jason said coming on to her again. "Jason no" Star said pushing him off. "Come on Star it doesn't hurt that bad I'll be gentle" Jason said coming onto her once again. "Jason I said no!" Star said sternly. Jason became mad and slapped her hard across the face and left. Star was left stunned and hurt. She tried to hold back her tears but one slipped out. She had know way home and she was too embarrassed to call her dad so she started to walk. About half way home it started to down pour. Her eyeliner and mascara ran down her face, her dress cling to her making her colder than she already was and her curls were gone. A car passed her and stopped. Dean and Sam got out.

"Star what are you doing?" Dean asked worried. Star didn't say anything she just walked over the car and got in the back. Dean and Sam back in and turned to look at her. Dean flipped on the heat after he noticed that her teeth were chattering.

"Star what happened?" Dean asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Was all she said. Sam turned around and faced forward but Dean hesitated before he turned around and drove off. They pulled up at her house and she got out in a hurry. She went right to the bathroom and got in the shower. She came back down in sweat pants and one of John's old T-shirts.

"Star honey what happened?" John asked voice laced with concern. Star looked around the room. "Where is Sam?" She asked.

"He went back to the motel" Dean answered. Star face went from sad to even sadder. "Star what happened?" John asked placing his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tears fell from her closed eye lids. John pulled her close and she sobbed into his shoulder. "He wanted to have sex with me and I said no and he hit me" She cried.

"That son of Bitch" Dean said heading toward the door.

"Dean please just leave it alone" Star begged.

"Fine but if I see him then he is dead" Dean warned. John led Star into the basement to find some of her friends were there. It was a little party.

"Dad what's this for?" Star asked.

"Just because" John said shrugging his shoulders. "Go have fun" John said. Star ran over to her friends and they all hung out talked and laughed. After they all left Star started to clean up. Dean came down

"Hey don't worry about the mess we'll make Sammy clean it" Dean said. Star forced a smile and stopped cleaning. "I got you this" Dean said handing her a box.

"Dean you didn't have to" Star said stunned.

"Well I wanted to, so open it" Dean said. Star opened it and it was a Silver Star bracelet with an S carved into the star. "Dean it's beautiful" "And t his one is from Sam" Dean said tossing her another box. She opened and it and it was a matching necklace. She had Dean helped her put it on and John came down. "Hey baby you okay?" John asked.

"Yea I'm okay now" Star said.

"Good, and I understand someone didn't get to dance the last dance" John said.

"Yea" Star said lowering her head.

"Well then can I have this Dance?" John asked holding out his hand. Star smiled and took his hand and Dean pressed play on the CD player and 'Amazed by you' by Lonestar started to play and they danced. At the end of the song John carefully stuck something in waist line of her pants. She jumped at the coldness and pulled it out. It was the .45 she has been waiting for a long time. She scream and jumped into his arms.

The next morning at breakfast they decide what they were gonna about the tanning salon. Dean and John would go look for the spirits grave, salt and burn the bones while Star and Sam checked out the tanning place. Dean and John went there own way while Star and Sam went there's.

"Okay I'll go tanning and you wait in the lobby and look for anything un normal" Star said to Sam.

"Sounds good." Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot. Star paid for her tanning and went into room 8 she stripped down to her under where and got in the tanning bed. Everything was normal for about the first 5 minutes suddenly it got really hot. The top of the tanning bed started to close on her. She tired to move but something was holding her in place. Once the bed was fully closed Star could move. She tried everything to get out. It was getting hot fast. She kicked at it.

"SAM!!!" She screamed out.

Sam was reading a magazine in the lobby when he heard her scream for him. He jumped up and ran to the room and kicked the door open.

"Star?" He questioned.

"Sam it won't open" Star said from the inside of the tanning bed. Sam tried everything to get her out but nothing was working. He took out his phone and called Dean.

"Hello" Dean said on the other line

"Dean please tell me you already found the body and you are digging it up right now." Sam said.

"Yea why?" Dean asked.

"Cuz Star is trapped in the tanning bed dig faster" Sam said hanging up.

"Ok Star hold on we are gonna get you out of here" Sam said trying one more time to get Star out.

"Sam it burning" Star cried.

"I know just hang on." Sam said.

Inside the tanning bed Star squirmed but every place she moved it was hot. Suddenly the lights shut off and the bed opened. Star rolled out onto the floor. Sam picked her up onto her feet and spun her around looking at her back which was burnt the worst blister have already started to form. Sam spun Star around so she was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Star nodded. Sam's phone rang it was Dean he told him that Star was okay. Star was struggling to put her shirt back on it hurt to much. Sam put his jacket over her and they went home. John looked Star over and decided it would be okay if Star just stayed home instead of going to the hospital. John got some burn ointment and started to apply it to her back.

"Dad gentle it hurts" Star cried.

"Sorry sweetie" John said applying less pressure. Star still cried.

"Dean you do it" Star said going over to Dean.

"You do it, gentle though" Star said. Dean started to apply the ointment but she cried.

"Dean I said gentle!" Star said.

"This is gentle as I get sorry" Dean said.

"Sam please" Star said. Sam took the ointment. "Well at least one person in this house knows how to be gentle" Star said.

Dean and John left her room and went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. When Sam was finished putting on the ointment he helped Star settle in a comfortable position. "Just for the record, I don't hate you Star" Sam said.

"But you act like it" Star said shocked

"That was just because I was mad but not at you I was just mad that dad never told me about you" Sam said. Star nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you" Sam said.

"Its okay I understand" Star said.

"So we cool now"

"Like the other side of the pillow" Star replied. Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead and left her alone to sleep.

The next afternoon Star woke up to the sun shining in her face. She groan and looked at her clock 1 PM. She didn't wanna get up but she knew she had to. She walked down the stairs quietly to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Sleepy head" Dean said as star came down the stairs.

"Morning" Star said getting a glass of water.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yea but not long enough" Star said.

"Star its one in the afternoon" Dean said.

"No duh" Star said.

"Smartass" Dean said

"Dumb ass" Star replied. Dean threw a spoon at her but she caught it.

"So were is dad?" Star asked.

"Ugh" Sam said looking at Dean

"He –ugh" Dean started.

"He took off again didn't he?" Star asked. Sam nodded. Star didn't look surprised.

"He left us a hunt" Dean said.

"Have you researched it yet?" Star asked.

"Well Sam has" Dean said.

"And what do you have?" Star asked Sam.

"Well about a month ago a group of people went missing and now three days ago another group of people went missing, officials say they that they were last seen heading out to the old swamp." Sam said.

"When do we leave?" Star asked. Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whenever you ready" Dean said.

"K let me shower and pack and we can hit the road" Star said going upstairs.

A hour later the Winchester were on the road. Star was sleeping in the back big surprise there and Dean was humming to Metallica, and Sam was doing something on his laptop. Dean drove all night to get there and when they did it was the middle of the night Star was still sleeping and Sam was sleeping now too. Dean sighed and got out of the car and checked them in. Dean woke his siblings and showed them the room. Sam fell on the bed farthest from the door. Star threw her stuff at the end of the bed and plopped down in Dean's bed.

"Big brothers get the bed closest to the door" Dean said. Star groaned and grabbed a pillow and rolled on the floor with a thud.

"Your not sleeping on the floor" Dean said picking her up and placing her on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and took the spot closest to the door.

The next morning Star was the first to wake up. She made some coffee for the boys and got in the shower. When she got out of the shower the boys were awaking and drinking coffee.

"Morning" Star said brushing her hair.

"Thanks for the coffee" Dean said.

"Your welcome" Star said.

"So I figured we'd go check out the swamp" Sam said.

"Sounds good little brother" Dean said.

"K then lets jet" Star said grabbing her jacket.

The pulled up and the swamp it was muddy and smelt bad.

"Gross" Star said stepping in the mud.

"Toughen up little sis" Sam said.

"Yea" Dean added.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Star asked.

"Nothing really" Dean said pulling out the EMF meter. It went crazy.

"Well this is definitely the place." Sam said.

"No shit" Star said. Dean smacked the back of her head.

"Watch your mouth" Dean said.

"Dad doesn't care" Star said.

"Yea well dad isn't here" Dean said.

"Thanks for reminding me" Star said in a sad tone. Sam and Dean shared a glance as Star took off toward the car. On the way out Dean ran into a sigh it read Wooley Swamp.

No way had Dean thought.

"This is just like the one song" Dean said out loud.

"What song?" Sam and Star asked at the same time.

"The legend of Wooley Swamp by Charlie Daniels Band"

"Never heard it" Star said.

"Yea me either"

Once back on the car Dean dug threw the box of cassette tapes he put a tape in and turned it up. "This is the song" Dean said before the music started to play.

Well, if you ever go back into Wooley Swamp,  
Well, you better not go at night.  
There's things out there in the middle of them woods  
That make a strong man die from fright.  
Things that crawl and things that fly  
And things that creep around on the ground.  
And they say the ghost of Lucius Clay gets up and he walks around.

But I couldn't believe it.  
I just had to find out for myself.  
And I couldn't conceive it  
'Cause I never would have listened to nobody else.  
And I couldn't believe it.  
I just had to find out for myself  
There's somethings in this world you just  
can't explain.  
The old man lived in the Wooley Swamp way back in Booger Woods.  
He never did do a lot of harm in the world,  
But he never did do no good  
People didn't think too much of him  
They all thought he acted funny  
The old man didn't care about people anyway  
All he cared about was his money.  
He'd stuff it all down in mason jars  
And he'd bury it all around  
And on certain nights  
If the moon was right  
H e'd dig it up out of the ground.  
He'd pour it all out on the floor of his shack  
And run his fingers through it.  
Yeah, Lucius Clay was a greedy old man  
And that's all that there was to it.

Cable boys was white trash  
They lived over on Carver's Creek.  
They were mean as a snake  
And sneaky as a cat  
And belligerent when they'd speak.  
One night the oldest brother said,  
"Y'all meet me at the Wooley Swamp later  
We'll take old Lucius's money  
and we'll feed him to the alligators."

They found the old man out in the back  
With a shovel in his hand,  
Thirteen rusty mason jars  
was just dug up out of the sand.  
And they all went crazy  
And they beat the old man,  
And they picked him up off of the ground.  
Threw him in the swamp  
And stood there and laughed  
As the black water sucked him down.

Then they turned around  
And went back to the shack  
And picked up the money and ran.  
They hadn't gone nowhere  
When they realized  
They were running in quicksand.  
And they struggled and they screamed  
But they couldn't get away  
And just before they went under  
They could hear that old man laughing  
In a voice as loud as thunder.

And that's been fifty years ago  
And you can go by there yet.  
There's a spot in the yard  
In the back of that shack  
Where the ground is always wet.  
And on summer nights  
If the moon is right  
Down by the that dark footpath,  
You can hear three young men screaming.  
You can hear one old man laugh.

"So what? We see where Lucius Clay is buried then salt and burns his bones?" Star asked.

"That's the plan" Sam said.

"But what about the Cable boys?" Star asked.

"They shouldn't be a problem cuz Clay is the one who wants revenge not them." Sam explained. Star wasn't convinced but nodded anyway.

Back at the hotel Star laid on the bed with the laptop researching Lucius Clay.

"Got it" She said.

"Where is he buried?" Dean asked stuffing some M&Ms into his mouth.

"It says here that after he was drowned the police pulled him from the swamp and his brother buried him behind the shack out in Booger Woods" Star said.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Dean said sarcastically.

Later that night the Winchester were back in the woods. The moon was full and shining bright. Dean lead the way, Star in the middle and Sam bring up the back. When they got to the shack the stopped.

"How and the hell are we supposed to know where exactly he was buried?" Sam asked bitterly

"I don't know Sam the article didn't say behind the shack to the right three steps" Star said.

"Jeez someone is PMSing" Dean said chuckling.

"Shut up Dean" Star said. "What are we going do?" Star asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders and dug his shovel into the ground.

"Okay this works" Star said following Dean's lead. After and hour of the three of them digging the finally hit something solid. Dean smiled and climbed out pulling Star out with him. Star hold out her hand for Sam who took it. Dean poured the gasoline on the old bones and Sam did the salt. Star watch until suddenly she was pulled back into the swamp. The black water was pulling her under. She took one last breath before going under all the way. Sam ran to the edge of the swamp and called her name.

"STAR! STAR!" He yelled. He looked back at Dean who was trying to get the lighter lit. Sam started to take off his shoes and socks and he was getting ready to jump in when Dean grabbed him. Sam looked back, the bones were in flames. A few seconds passed and Star still hasn't showed up. Two minutes past and still no Star. Sam jumped in a swan to the bottom. Dean waited like what seemed forever and finally Sam came up with an unconscious Star in his arms. Dean grabbed Star out of his arms and laid her on the ground. Dean checked for a pulse and there was none. He titled her head back and began CPR. After the first set of 15 chest compressions and 2 breaths Star still didn't respond.

"Come on" Dean said.

After the Second set and still nothing Sam was worried sick.   
"Come on Star" Sam said as her slammed his fist into her chest. There was a cough and Star's eyes flickered opened. Dean sat her up and slide behind her on his knees holding her up on his chest. She coughed a few more times.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. Star nodded her teeth chattering. Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He picked her up and carried her to the car. He placed her in the middle of them. She leant of Sam on the way to the hotel. Sam helped her out of the car into the room. She took Dean's jacket off and headed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door open sending steam into the room. Star was in baggy sweats. She drove into Dean's bed snuggling herself in the covers. A few hours later Dean slid in next to her. Before he fell asleep he felt Star shiver. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to his warm body. She snuggled against him in her sleep and Dean soon too fell asleep.

WARNING: A LOT VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE Don't read if you don't like

I got this idea from the movie The Hitcher I own none of these charters or ideas

Warning spoilers for the movie The Hitcher.

Wow it has been a really long time since the last update here is a long one!

"So who is this guy again?" Dean asked. Star sighed.

"His name is Jim Halsey, we have been friends since the 1st grade and Dad said it was okay if I went with him on spring break" Star said packing.

"And where are you going again?" Sam asked.

"We are going to see some old friends out in New Mexico." Star said finishing packing and climbing into bed.

"I don't know about this starlight" Dean said. "Yea" Sam added "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aw you two it will be fine I promise, plus I'm letting you meet him before we leave." Star said.

"We gonna meet him whether or not you wanted us too" Dean said.

"I know" Star said as she flashed them a smile. "Good night" she said laying down.

"Night Starlight" Dean said kissing her forehead.

"Night Star Bright" Sam said pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her on the cheek.

The next morning Star was awoken by her phone ringing.

"Hello" She said tiredly.

"You're not up yet are you?" Jim voice said.

"No I'm up I'll be out in a minute" Star said hanging up looking at Sam and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Why didn't you wake me?" Star asked scrambling for her things.

"Because we are awesome brothers" Dean said stand up grabbing Star's bag. "Ready?" Sam asked. Star grabbed her phone. "Yea" Star said as she went out the door. She saw Jim standing up against his 1970 Oldsmobile 442. She smiled and ran to him.

"Jim!!" She said excitedly and she jumped into his arms.

"Nice PJS" Jim said looking at her. Star looked down then smiled at him. "Thanks" Dean cleared his throat. "Oh sorry Jim these are my brothers Dean and Sam." Star said.

They shook hands. "Nice car" Dean said. Jim looked back at his car and smiled "Thanks"

"Take care of the little one" Sam said putting a hand on Star's shoulder. Star shrugged it off "I'm not little" She whined.

"Well we better hit the road" Jim said.

"Yea" Star said throwing her stuff in the back of his car.

"Have fun you two" Sam said hugging Star. "Thanks Love you guys" Star said kissing each of them.

"Love you to Starlight" Dean said.

"Love you too Star Bright" Sam said. She waved to them as they were driving off.

In the car 'Move along' The All American Rejects. Jim chuckled Star looked over at him "What?" She asked smiling. "Starlight Star Bright, how cute" Jim said laughing.

"Shut up they made up those dorky nicknames, every time one of the says Starlight the other says Star Bright." Star said. Jim laughed. "I don't think Dean likes me very much" Jim said.

"Dean is just over protective don't worry about him." Star said smiling.

" Missed you" Jim said.

"I missed you too" Star said.

Later that night on the open road it was pitch black and raining hard. Jim and Star were talking and laughing about the old times. Jim took his eyes off the road to look at Star.

"Your so pretty always have been always will be" Jim said. Star smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye she seen and man in the road. "WATCH OUT!!" She screamed. Jim slammed on the breaks and turned sharp to the right the car did a full 360 and stalled. "Did I hit him?" Jim kept asking.

"No I don't think so, What the hell is he doing?" Star said looking on the review mirror. He was just standing there in the middle of the road not moving. "What kinda freak stands in the middle of the road?" Star asked.

"I'm gonna go see if he is okay, see if he needs a ride." Jim said with his hand on the handle.

"No don't" Star said a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I don't want to pick someone up out here lets go to the gas station and call someone to go get him." Star said. "Please" She added with puppy dog eyes that she picked up for Sam. "Okay fine" Jim said trying to start the car but it wouldn't start.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

"The engine is flooded" Jim said. Star looked in the mirror and the guy was coming closer.   
"Jim hurry he's coming" Star said. He tried to start it again but it still didn't start.

"Come on hurry" Star said tugging on his arm. The third time is the charm the car started and the speed down the highway. At the gas station they got junk food and gas and told the guy at the gas station about the guy on the highway. Jim was eating a hotdog waiting for Star to get out of the bathroom. A semi pulled up and a guy got out on the passenger side, it was the guy from the road. He turned around and head inside to pay for the gas. The guy came in and asked where the nearest motel was. The guy said it was about 15 miles north.

"I bet he is the guy that you saw on the road" The clerk said to Jim.

"Oh yea sorry about" Jim said.

"Its okay are you still headed north?" The guy asked.

"Ugh Yea" Jim said.

"Think you can give me a ride to the motel?"

"Ugh Sure" Jim said.

On the road Star was in the back eating and listening to her Ipod and Jim and the guy were up front.

"I'm John Ryder" The guy said.

"I'm Jim and that's Star" Jim said pointing to Star in the back. Star turned down her volume so she could hear what they were saying.

"She is a pretty girl" John said. Jim nodded his head "yea she is"

"How long have you been fucking her?" John asked. Jim was shocked. He looked at the guys wedding ring.

"How long have you been fucking your wife?" Jim asked.

"I'm not married." John answered. Star leaned closer to hear better.

"Then what's with the ring?" Jim asked.

"It's make people think I'm trust worthy" John said picking up Jim's phone and snapping it in half. Star knew something was wrong and silently took out her phone and started to dial Dean's number, she just pressed send when she was grabbed by the hair and a knife to her face.

"LET HER GO!" Jim kept screaming.

"If you say it then I'll let her go" John said.

"Say what?" Jim asked.

"I want to die" John said.

"What?? your crazy" Jim said.

"Say it! Or your girlfriend gets it!" John said.

"Don't say it!" Star said.

"Shut up!" John said tightening his hold on her.

"I…..want……to…..die" Jim choked out. John pushed Star back and put the knife to Jim

"Drive" He said. Jim glanced at Star in the review mirror, Star nodded. Star slammed his head into the dash board a few times and opened the door and Jim kicked him twice and he fell out. Star jumped in the front seat and shut the door. Little did they know Sam and Dean heard all that and were out the door in a blink of an eye.

"We need to call for help" Jim said. Star was already looking for her fun.

"I can't find it" Star said. "I think it fell out when we kicked him out" Star said.

"Damn it" Jim said.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Star nodded and laid back in her seat. She locked her door and so did Jim and they kept driving.

Around four in the morning Jim started to nod off so he pulled off to side in a hidden area and slept. The sun woke him up. He looked in the seat next to him and Star wasn't there. His heart started to pound. He got out of the car and he seen her looking at the scenery. He walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea I just need to stretch my legs." Star said smiling at him.

"Jim I want to go home" Star said.

"Aw come on we are half way there beside we'll have one hell of a story to tell" Jim said

"You just want to tell them you saved my life, Sam and Dean will like you forever now" Star said.

"Lets go grab something to eat in the next town" Jim said.

"Okay" Star said getting in the car.

On the road the sun was shining the windows were down and the music was blurring.

"It's a beautiful day" Star said. Just then a station wagon passed them. A family of four two parents and two kids. Someone was hiding behind a giant frog next to the boy. The little boy was waving and so was the frog. Suddenly he moved the frog from his face and it was John.

"We have to warn them!!" Star said. Jim sped up and got next them "THE MAN IN YOUR CAR IS CRAZY HE PULLED A KNIFE ON US LAST NIGHT!" Star yelled. A semi honked its horn to warn Jim and Star. Jim swerved off the road over a cliff.

Dean and Sam pulled up at the fourth gas station they passed looking for Star and Jim.

Dean and Sam head toward the door. Dean grabbed a bag of peanuts M&Ms before questioning the clerk.

"Have you seen this girl?" Sam asked holding up picture of Star. The clerk took the picture and looked closely.

"Yea she came last night about midnight with some guy" He said.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"ugh yea actually there was this guy, his car broke down and he asked them for a ride to the motel." He said.

"Did they say yes?" Sam asked.

"The guy did"

"Where is this motel?" Dean asked.

"15 miles north of here"

"Thanks" Sam said leaving money on the counter for Dean's M&Ms.

Sam tried to call Star's phone again but there was no answer. They were cruising along sun reflected off something on the side of the road. Dean and Sam looked at each and Dean pulled over. Sam bent down to find that it was Star's phone.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said getting into the car. Sam slammed the door shut and they were off toward the motel.

Star hit her head on the dash board as the car hit the ground. A branch came through the wind shield and almost hit Jim. The climbed out of the car with just a few scratches.

"Now what?" Star asked.

" Now we walk to the next town and get help" Jim said. Star sighed.

They were walking along the road when a red truck approached. They tried to stop it but it didn't stop. Star groaned and kept walking. As the round the curve they seen the station wagon of the family.

"Stay back he could still be in there" Jim said as they neared. Star stayed back.

"Oh god" Jim said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"What is it?" Star asked.

"They're all died" Jim said. Suddenly a blood hand came up and hit the window on the drivers side.

"He is still alive!" Jim said as he opened the door. The guy fell out Star rushed over and cleared out the back seat.

"Okay put pressure on the wound" Star said getting on the drivers seat. She glanced at the dead mom he throat was slit. Suddenly there were hit from behind. It was the red truck. John was the driver. The truck bumped them a few more times before taking a back way off the road.

"Where did he go?" Star asked.

"I don't just focus on driving" Jim said.

They pulled into town 5 minutes later. Star stopped the car and ran into the dinner.

"Call 911" She told the waitress.

"Towels I need towels" Star demand. "There is paper towel in the bathroom" Someone said. Star ran to the bathroom and started to get the paper towel. Out of the corner of her eye she seen that red truck in the parking lot suddenly was in front of the bathroom door she quickly locked it. She hide the corner. The person's shadow was gone. She glanced out the window and the truck was gone. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. She looked around suddenly she felt a gun to her head.

"Hands behind your back get down on your knees NOW!" The officer yelled. She did as she was told. He cuffed her and dragged her outside were Jim was being cuffed too.

"I did not kill them!" He was screaming.

Dean was driving down the road when Sam noticed the guard rails were broken.

"Dean pull over Sam said. Dean pulled over and they got out. They looked over the edge and seen Jim's blue cared totaled.

"STAR" Dean yelled there was no answer.

"They must of walked to the next town its not that far from here" Sam said.

They got in the Impala and drove off.

At the police station Star was in the interaction room and Jim was locked up in the basement. "Please we didn't kill them some crazy guy did" Star said.

"Did this crazy guy happen to have name?" The officer asked.

"He said his name was John Ryder" Star said.

The phone was ringing and know one was answering so the officer went to answer it.

"Stay here" he said as he shut the door. Star paced back and forth the only things going through her mind was she needed to get a hold of Dean and Sam. They could help. She walked up to the two way mirror and yelled at it. What she didn't know was that on the other said someone was drawing a bloody face on it. She walked over to the door and tried the handled it was unlocked. She walked slowly out into the main office. She gasped at what she saw. Every single police officer was dead. She knew John was there but didn't know where. Her hunters instinct kicked in and her eyes and ears were open. She saw a gun lying on the ground next to a dead guy's hand. She bent down to pick it up. She heard Jim yell. She found the keys and went into the basement. The lights didn't work but luckily there was a flashlight on one of the stairs. She turned it on and called for Jim.

"Jim" There was no answer her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest.

"Damn it Jim answer me!" She said.

"Star I'm over here" Jim said. She sighed in relief and went to let him out.

"He is here" Jim said in a panic.

"I know he killed everyone" Star said when she finally unlocked the cell.

"We have to get out of here" Jim said as they ran up the stairs. When they got to door more officers showed up. They snuck out the back door and into the grassy hills heading from them.

Dean and Sam pulled up at a small dinner. They seen a cop car and some cops surrounding a station wagon. Dean grabbed his fake badge out of the glove department.

"Lets go" he said to Sam.

"Officers" Dean said showing them the badge "What happened here?" He asked.

"We believe two teens about 18 years of age murdered this family" One of the officers said. "Have you seen her anywhere?" Sam asked holding up picture of Star.

"That's her, one of the suspects" One of the officers said.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Down the road at the police station" He said.

Sam and Dean drove a few miles up the road to the police station. Cop cars surrounded the place. Dean and Sam got out there FBI badges. The enter the station shocked to find three dead officers. "What the hell happened here?" Sam asked Lieutenant Esteridge'

"The two suspect murdered this officers." One of the other officers answered.

"I don't know if its these two" Lieutenant Esteridge said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because Jim Halsey was locked in the basement and Star Winchester was in here, then who could have done this." He said as he pointed out the bloody face drawing.

They kept walking until the found a junkyard. They called around for some one but didn't find anyone. "Let's get one of these cars" Jim said begging to hope the fence but two guard dogs came around the corner. "Never mind" He said as he jumped down.

"Jim!" Star said pointing towards the entrance. John was walking with a rifle. He didn't seem them run into a shed. Star peered out the window. "I don't see him" She said. Jim stood in front of the door gun ready "If you comes through that door I'll kill him" Jim said. A cop car pulled up. "Jim the cops are here" Star said as she watched the one cop get out and look around.

"Stay here" Jim said.

"No go talk to him this could be our only chance for getting help." Star said.

"He won't believe me" Jim said.

"Just got try" Star said. Jim sighed and handed Star the gun.

Jim walked out of the shed. The cop grabbed his gun.

"Get down on the ground" he demanded. Jim did as he was told.

"Please we didn't kill anyone" Jim pleaded.

"Let him go" Star said pointing the gun at him. The officer helped Jim up immediately.

"Look I'm sorry but please we have to get out of here, he is here" Star said.

"Don't do this" The cop said.

"Look we didn't kill anyone" Jim said.

"Get in the car" Star said facing him gun pointed at his head. Suddenly a bullet went ripping through the air into the cops head.

"STAR What did you do?" Jim asked.

"Nothing I didn't do anything" Star said. She turned around to see John in the window.

"Let's go" Jim said. Star got in the car.

"Do you need back up?" An officer said over the radio.

Jim and Star looked at each Jim nodded and Star picked up the radio.

"This is Star Winchester and the real killed is at the junk yard"

"Officer down" Some one sirens were heard in the back and cops were following them.

"We didn't kill the cop he did please you have to believe us." Star pleaded never sounding more desperate in her life. Jim turned onto the main road and three cop cars appeared behind them and a helicopter.

"Oh god" Jim said.

"Pull the car over"

"Look we can't its not safe" Star said

"Pull over or I will my man make you" Lieutenant Esteridge said.

"We can't why wont you just believe us!!" Star said.

All of the sudden bullets were flying through the air hitting the car, a bullet blow out a tire.

"We have a black car approaching quietly" The helicopter police said. Star was hoping just wishing one thing could right that it would be Dean and Sam but it wasn't it was John. He pulled up next to the first car and shot both cops in the head. He managed to flip the second and the third card. The helicopter came low and John shot the guy in the head. Jim and Star were all alone with John. The black car pulled next to them and Star gripped her gun tightly. Jim and John stared at each other then John drove away. Their car stalled and they got out.

"We have to go he might be back" Jim said.

"Were are we gonna go?" Star asked frustrated.

"I don't know just get you gun and come on" Jim said holding out his hand. Star got her gun and grabbed Jim's hand. They ran across the field and over a few big rocky hills. Once they got to the top they could see lights of a little town. Once they got there they found a motel and snuck into a room.

"Call your brothers and see if they can help" Jim said to Star was he was locking up the room.

Star sat down on the bed next to phone. She looked at and it only goes to front desk only. She closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks, she just wants this nightmare to be over.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Front desk only" Star said looking at her blood stained heads. Jim disappeared into the bathroom and the shower started. He came back out and got Star.

"Take a shower then we'll figure out what to do" Jim said. Star nodded and managed a small smile. She watch the red water disappear down the drain. All she wanted was Sam, Dean, and her dad. She just wanted to go home. He thoughts were interrupted by Jim.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a payphone" He said.

"Okay be careful" Star said.

"I'm sorry for getting us into this" He said. Star turned around grabbed his hand. She smiled sadly at him.

"Be back in 15" He said. Star got out of the shower and climbed into bed with her tank top and under where. She turned on the TV and wait for Jim to come back she must have fallen asleep because she woke up to someone rubbing her butt and there was a hostess cup cake sitting on the night stand. She smiled only Jim knew that was her favorite.

"You know that makes me horny" Star said. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her onto her back and got on top of her.

"I'm horny too" John said. Star screamed and kick but know matter what she could get free. She finally got an open shot and punched him hard in the face. He hit her so hard she fell off the bed. She hit him over the head with the phone and a lamp. She got up and race to the bathroom. She fought with him to close the door when finally all the fighting just stopped. She grabbed the gun and put on her shorts. She slowly opened the door and know one was there. She went out into the parking lot. Screaming Jim's name. The man at the front desk saw her with a gun and call the police.

She ran passed a big semi. The thing connecting the truck to the trailer was Jim.

"Jim oh god" Star said trying to set him free. The truck moved forward a little and Jim screamed the best he could for being gagged.

"It hurts Star help me" Jim cried.

"I'm gonna get you out of here I promised." Star said stroking his face.

She ran to the truck and pointing the gun at John.

"Turn it off!!!" She demanded.

"I can't as soon as my foot leaves this clutch the trucks goes." John said.

"Shut it off!" She cried.

"Get in" John said. Star did as she was told. "Please just shut it off" Star begged.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Put the gun to my head" John said. Star did as she was told.

"I want to die" He said.

"Please just stop the truck" Star pleaded. Cops pulled up in every direction.  
"Put the gun down" The cops were telling Star.

"Don't listen to them" John told her. She took the gun away from his head and he looked at her. He grabbed the gun and stepped on the gas. Star screamed as she heard Jims horrified screams and they were no more.

As soon as Dean and Sam heard about them on the main road they were in there car. The were driving and noticed all the wrecked cars.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"It was that John guy , we gotta find Star before its too late" Dean said. They kept driving until they hit the next town. They stopped at the motel were all the cops were. They stopped and looked around for Star. They didn't find her but they found Jim in two. Sam covered his mouth with his hand. "That's sick" Sam said.

"People are just crazy" Dean said walking over to police man.

"Where is Star Winchester?" He asked.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her brother where is she!?" Dean asked. "They just took her to the police station"

"For what?" Sam asked

"For question" The officer answered and walked away. Dean and Sam sighed at the Sam time and got into the Impala and drove off once again.

At the police station Star was sitting down being examined by a medical professional When Lieutenant Esteridge came in.

"Star do you know him" He asked holding up a picture of some fat guy.

"No" She mumbled

"That's the real John Ryder" He said.

"Do you know anything about this guy we can't find anything on him?" he asked.

"No"

"Okay lets go" He said

"Where we going?" Star asked.

"I'm transporting you to the hospital to be examined for trauma" He said. Star nodded and got in the car. Just as she got in the car she seen John be transported also. They were following his police van when it swerved off the road and flipped shitting another car on the road sending it back into the car Star was in.

"My leg is stuck" Lieutenant Esteridge said after he called for back up.

"Star I want you to wait over on that hill" He said. She grabbed his gun and said "I'm tired of running" And walked toward the van. She opened the back and was pulled in by John. He took her gun and locked her in. Star reached into the front and grabbed the shot gun. On the out side of the van John shut the gun at the gas leaking from the van and he light on fire. John walk over to Lieutenant Esteridge stuck in the car and held the gun to his head.

"Go fuck you self" Lieutenant Esteridge said before John pulled the trigger. Suddenly the van exploded. John started to walk away when suddenly he was shut in back. He turned around to see Star standing there holding a shot gun. She shot him in the chest and he smile. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked.

Star aimed the gun at his head "I don't feel a thing" She said as she pulled the trigger.

Two seconds later the rumbling of the Impala brought Star back to reality. Sam and Dean got out but didn't go to her. She dropped the gun and walked over to the car and got in the back and they drove off.

Its been two weeks since Star's incident she hasn't said a word, hasn't slept much, or ate much, and it was started to show dark circles appeared under her eyes and she was dropping weight fast. Dean and Sam tried everything to get Star to talk but she just stares at them or off in space. Dean even called John, he didn't answer but Dean left a message saying that Star was having issues and that he didn't know what to do. John called back saying he would be there as soon as he could. Sam was out getting breakfast while Dean and Star sitting in silence. Sam came in and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Foods here" He said holding up the bags, he watch Star for a reaction but he didn't get one out of her.

"Star you need to eat" Dean said. Star just stared straight ahead. Dean sighed at looked at Sam who got up and bent down in front of Star.

"Star please eat" Sam said. Star just got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Dean and Sam sighed at the same time praying for their dad to get there sooner.

Star sat on the edge of the bathtub. Thoughts of the night Jim died ran through her brain.

_She ran passed a big semi. The thing connecting the truck to the trailer was Jim.  
"Jim oh god" Star said trying to set him free. The truck moved forward a little and Jim screamed the best he could for being gagged.  
"It hurts Star help me" Jim cried.  
"I'm gonna get you out of here I promised." Star said stroking his face._

Then seeing his body in two because she didn't keep her promise. Tears stared to fill her eyes when there was a sudden knock on the bathroom door.

"Star you okay?" Dean asked. Star straightened up and held in her tears and opened the door. She stared at Dean then brushed passed him and went to the table with food and grabbed a bagel. She took one or two big bites and set it town.

"Star you have to eat more than that" Sam said. Star just stared at Sam.

"Wanna go into town or something?" Dean asked Star. She shook her head and hid under the blankets. She stayed like that all day until it was dark and late and Dean decide to go to bed. He slid in bed next to her and lifted the blankets off her faces, her eyes were open and glossy.

"Did you sleep at all?" Dean asked. Star shook her head once and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep Starlight" Dean said kissing her forehead. She turned over on her side her back facing Dean and closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_John started to walk away when suddenly he was shut in back. He turned around to see Star standing there holding a shot gun. She shot him in the chest and he smile. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked.  
Star aimed the gun at his head "I don't feel a thing" She said as she pulled the trigger_.

Star shut up panting and sweating, her stomach was flipping and flopping. She jumped over Dean probably waking him up, be she didn't care, she made it to the toilet just in time. She dropped to her knees will her stomach began to empty its self. She felt someone grab her hair and hold it back. She tried swatting the hand away but failed. Once the dry heaves Star tired to sit back but found that someone was behind her she turned around and it was Dean, he looked worry.

"Star you okay?" Dean asked wiping the sweat and tears off her face. She groaned and closed her eyes, he stomach stared to flip and flop again when she seen John on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead. She sat up quickly and emptied her stomach again, the dry heaves last longer this time because there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up, She stomach muscles hurt from this all she wanted to do was go to bed but she knew as soon as she closed her eyes she would see him. She leaned backed against Dean.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. Star managed a nod. She tried to stand up but she was too weak. Dean picked her up and laid her in bed. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. Thankfully when she closed her eyes she didn't see anything or anyone, she drifted off into sleep once again but to be woken up by someone stroking her hair. She moaned and rolled over slowly to see her Dad's brown eyes starring down at her.

"Hey baby" John said pulling her into a hug. Star wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

"How's my shining Star?" John asked pulling away and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Star looked down as one tear drop fell from her eye. John took her face in his hand and kissed her forehand.

"Its gonna be okay I promise" John said. Star nodded once.

"Do you wanna tell us what happened?" John asked.

Star looked up at John then at Dean and Sam. She shook her head no. John lifted her head up by taking his finger and titling her chin up.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking right into her eyes, he seen all the wall crumble.

"No dad I'm not" Star answered. Sam, Dean, and John didn't know what to say to make it all right. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about" John said. She stared straight ahead and nodded. John said and went into the bathroom. Star laid back down. She stared at the ceiling for all day and night. John slept on the couch that night, Sam shared a bed with Star and Dean had his usually bed. Star laid awake staring up at the ceiling. She looked around and everyone seemed to be sleeping. She sighed.

"I promised him" She said out loud to herself.

"Promised who what?" John asked sitting up.

"Uhhh no one just got back to sleep its nothing" Star said getting up and heading to the bathroom but John blocked the door.

"Dad please move" Star said.

"Not until you tell me who were talking about" John said. Star looked back at Sam and Dean and sighed "Can we go out side?" Star asked. John nodded and grabbed a blanket. He sat on the hood of his truck and Star followed. He wrapped the blanket around Star's shoulders. John sat and waited for Star to start talking, he didn't want to push her.

"Dad do you remember Jim?" Star started out.

"Yea the little boy who use to live next door and you would hang out with him all the time" John said. Star nodded. "My best friend" She said and John nodded.

"Dad I promised I would get him out." Star said a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Look honey I don't know what happened to Jim but I know there was nothing you could have done this guy was crazy" John said.

"Dad he used Jim and a trailer hitch and ripped him in two dad…IN TWO!" Star said getting upset tears making a stream down her cheeks. John pulled her close.

"I'm sorry" She said into John's chest.

"For what baby?" John asked stroking her hair.

"For crying…you said that Winchesters don't cry" Star said.

"Don't be sorry" John said kissing her.

"Can we please go inside its cold?" Star asked.

"Yea come on" John said helping Star off the truck.

"Dad can I sleep with you tonight?" Star asked.

"Yea come on" John said waving Star over to the couch. Star snuggled up to her dad and closed her feeling safe for the first time in two weeks.

The next morning Star woke up to find her dad and brothers sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating.

"Morning Starlight" Dean said.

"Morning Star bright" Sam said. Star groaned at the nick names and buried her head into the pillow. Dean, Sam, and John chuckled

"Why don't you come and get something to eat" John said.

"Not hungry" She mumbled.

"Come eat" John said in a firm tone. Star knew the tone she got up and grabbed a bagel. She eat most of it and laid back down.

"Star can you please tell us what happened?" Dean asked. She shook her head no.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Cuz I don't want too!" Star said getting aggravated.

"Star its us why can't you open up" Dean said.

"Dean don't push her" John said but it was already too late Star was pushed over the edge.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY! WHEN I'M READY TO TELL YOU GUYS I'LL TELL YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME ABOUT GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Star screamed as she walked out of the room slamming the door shut leave Sam, Dean, and John behind.

John left after a week a major that Caleb and Joshua needed help on called him away but he didn't want to leave but Star incited that John went to help. A month after that Star started to change, she would go out and wouldn't come home till 3 4 in the morning. Sam and Dean would tell her no but she would sneak out.

Dean paced the room while Sam sat on the couch his knee bouncing up and down and checking his watch every two seconds.

"What time is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his watch once more

"4:30" he said. Dean groaned "Where the hell is she?" Dean asked worriedly

"I say we give her 5 more minutes then we go look for her" Sam said. Just then the door swung open and Sam and Dean were surprised at what they saw. Star she was still Star but blonde with dark brown highlights.

"Hey y'all" Star said.

"Star where the hell have you been you almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean yelled.

"I was out" She slurred her words together. Dean snorted "your drunk" he said.

"Why did you die you hair?" Sam asked.

"I needed a new me the old me was a….killer" She said laughing evilly.

"A killer?" Dean asked.

"Yea you know I killed that guy and then I killed Jim" Star said going to sit down but missed the couch and landing on her but. She giggled and attempted to get up but fell back down again. Dean sighed and yanked her up looking her in her eyes. There were un focused and her pupils were dilated. "Are you high? Well the hell are you taking?" Dean said squeezing her arm hard and pushing her down on the couch. She rubbed her arm "Ow you're a big meanie, deanie" Star whined then she laughed "Meanie and Deanie rhyme" Dean sighed "What did you take" he asked again like her was talking to a two year old. "Cant a girl smoke a little God freak out" Star said waving her arms around. Sam grabbed them and pulled them to her side. "Star what did you smoke?" Sam asked. She looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Weed, crack What?" Sam asked. "Weed that's it that's the one the mary jane" Star giggled. Sam sighed and got up.

"Star what did you mean you were a killer?" Dean asked sitting next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder; breathing on him Dean could smell the alcohol and smoke on her breath. He nudged her off but she laid her head back down.

"Star you didn't kill Jim" Dean said trying to be nice. She started rambling on about something else. Dean sighed angrily and yanked her up by her arm and dragged her to her bed and shoved her down laying her on her stomach just in case her stomach decided to rebel on her. He took off her shoes and covered her up he returned to Sam he was half asleep himself. "Why don't you go get some rest" Dean said. Sam stood up and nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yea I'm just gonna call dad" Dean said Sam looked shocked. "I cant do this anymore I don't know how to handle this, dad well know" Dean said Sam nodded at went off to his room.

"STAR REILY WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS UP!" Star heard someone yell, she opened her eyes the throbbing of a head began and her stomach started to do summer salts. She groaned. She looked at the clock and groaned again 4:45 in the morning. She buried her head back in the pillow. "STAR!" the voice warned it wasn't Sam or Dean.

"Star if I have to tell you one more time, you ass well be so raw you wouldn't be able to sit for a week maybe more!" Dad! Star eyes sprung to life looking for him. He was right over her, red in the face. "Morning daddy" She said.

"Don't morning daddy me get your ass out of bed. You got chores to do and training" John said. Slamming the door shut rattling the house. John just arrived the boys still asleep but not any more.

"Dad?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes. John softened his face and smiled small.

"Morning son" John said. Dean walked out of the bed with his boxers on looking confused. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Morning son just taking care of our little problem" John said.

"So I'm problem now" Star said from the doorway. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and her eye were blood shot. "Oh don't you look lovely" Dean said sarcastically. She barely smiled at him.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" John said.

"Yea" Star snorted.

"Okay I want this place spotless Star, I want you on your hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom floor it needs it." John said. Star' stomach flipped. "Well what are you waiting for?" John said with out looking up from the newspaper.

"Dad aren't you being a little harsh?" Sam asked.

"She's gotta learn" John said. John was right there she had to learn.

Five hours later the entire house was spotless, the rooms clean, bed made, bathroom germfree, for now, and the dishes were done. She plopped down on the couch next to Sam, he took one look at her and felt her pain, she was pale with red eyes, and a tired look.

"having fun yet?" Sam asked

"Tons:" She answered sarcastically. John came in and gave her sandwich and some water. She pushed the good away but took the water. John gave her a questionable look.

"My stomach can't handle that" She said sipping her water. John nodded. "Cant I at least have some Advil or something?" She asked.

"Maybe after your training" John said walking toward the backdoor

"Out back 5 minutes" John said slamming the door. She groaned and laid her pounding head back. Before she knew it John was screaming for her. She scrambled to her feet the room slightly as she rose from her spot on the couch. Sam steadied her.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"STAR!" John yelled.

"Yea" She said running off into the back yard.

John noticed the greenish tint, she still hasn't gotten rid of it, she must feel horrible my poor baby John thought. "Okay hand on hand" John said Star sighed. The both took the fighting stance John started out slow then picked up the pace. Star was doing well better then John excepted she would do hung over until she just stopped. He hit her twice in the face. She dropped to her knees and all contents in her stomach ended up on the lawn. The heaving last over 15 minutes. Her poor stomach John thought. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her that it was gonna be all okay but she need to be punished. The heaves finally stopped and she rolled over on to her side in the fetal position. John kneeled down beside her, By this time Sam and Dean were out there standing over her with worried looks on their faces. "I was wonder if you were ever going to puke" John said moving some hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead. "You feel better?" John asked helping her sit up. She nodded, "good a ten minute rest then you can get your running over with" John said.

"Dad!" All three kids said at the same time.

"Look Star needs to learn" John said.

"I learned I'll never do it again please don't make me run" Star begged.

"Do you want me to make it two miles" John said she shook her head.

"Beside a mile is like nothing to you" John said.

"Take a break then you can run and then you lay down" John said.

"I'd rather get this over with" Star said standing on shaky legs.

"Okay" John said handing her, her white inhaler "Just in case" he said she took it and took off for her run. John explained to the boys his plan for her, They didn't like it but they both thought that I would help. When Star arrived back she looked winded but then again she just ran a full mile under 5 minutes.

"Star sit down" John said.

"I thought you said I could go lay down?" Star asked. "After this" He said she sat down on the couch and seen the information packets and the forms sitting out. He was sending her away, to boarding school. John didn't even have to tell what this was for she knew.

"Its for the best" John said.

"How and the hell are you paying for this?" She questioned.

"I'm not I sent in your soccer videos and your track times and your grades, you got a scholarship." John said.

"I'm not going" Star stated.

"The hell you are!" John said.

"NO" Star screamed.

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady" John said trying hard not to lose it.

"Oh shut up dad!! I'm surprised you even showed up I thought you would be to busy hunting!" Star said.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU STAR!" John screamed.

"BY SENDING ME AWAY!" Star screamed.

"INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE I CAME HERE, YOUR GOING AND THAT'S THAT.!"

"WELL DON'T LET ME STOP YOU FROM DOING YOUR JOB!" Star yelled storming off to her room slamming the door.

"Well that went well" Dean said. John turned to his boys

"Please tell her that I'm doing this for a reason, tell her that Jim's death isn't her fault, tell her that her hair looks nice, and that I love her" John asked.

"Well tell her" Sam said. "Yea dad don't worry we'll make sure she knows" Dean said. John smiled at his boys and left. Star laid faced down in the pillows crying for once in her life crying. All she wanted to do was have a little fun, not this, she didn't want to be sent away to boarding school or he dad to leave, she cried harder, crying wasn't going to make it better though in two short days Star would be attending Easton Academy.

We started our long drive to Easton. Sam and Dean have been trying to convince me that the only reason why I'm going is because it's what I need.

"Star this place is gonna be fine, you'll get to make friends, get an education, and play sports" Sam said. I sighed. "I know I just don't want to leave you guys" I said resting my head in the back of their seat. Dean glanced at me. "I know Starlight we don't want you to leave either but we also want you to get better, I mean who knows maybe this is what you need, just to get away from it all and forget about it" Dean said. "Yea I guess you're right" I said "And don't call me Starlight" Dean chuckled "Of course I'm right…

"Your older we know" I said finishing his sentence. Dean and Sam laughed "Exactly" Dean said. I sighed and leaned back against the seat listened to the sweet sounds of AC/DC, pretty soon I found myself drifting into sleep.

I woke up just aw we pulled in to Easton, all the rich kids and their fancy cars, I snorted. Dean parked the Impala in between a BMW and a H3, I don't care what any one says the Impala is still the coolest car I know. I opened the door and stepped out on the old fashion road. Sam and Dean did the same.

"These people know how to live" Dean said whistling.

"Yea well I like the way we live" I said bitterly. Dean came over and slung an arm around my shoulder "Don't be like lighten up" Dean said giving me a nuggey. I pushed him away and fixed my hair.

"I guess this is it" I said. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes.

"I guess so but we will see you on parents weekend" Sam said coming up beside me. I nodded and whipped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Star promise me one thing" Sam said looking me dead in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

"Even if the opportunity comes up promise me you won't drink" Sam said to me. I looked Sam in the eye and smiled. "I promise" I said and I attend on keeping it too.

"Well if you need anything you no who to call" Dean said. I nodded. "Bye kiddo" Dean said pulling me into a hug. I breathed in his scent of leather and aftershave I was defiantly going to miss that smile. "I love you Dean" I said.

"I love you too" He kissed my forehead and let got of me. "Oh and Star no boys" He added. I smiled "I don't if I can keep em off of me" I said. Dean shook his head.

"Bye Sammy" I said burying my head into his shoulder.

"Bye Star be good" Sam said kissing me.

"I will" I said as I grabbed my bags and headed off.

"Bye Starlight" Dean said

"Bye Starbright" Sam said. I turned around and smiled and shook my head. "Bye guys I'll miss you"

"Miss you too" Dean said. I looked at them a second longer and headed toward my dorm. I dropped my stuff went to met with my advisor.

"Easton Academy is one of the top- ranked schools in the country. Which is I assume your father sought out a place here. but many students who move here from public schools find it hard to adjust. I trust, of course, that you will not be one of those students am I right Miss. Winchester?" Ms. Naylor had gray hair and jowls.

"Right" I said smiling at her. God I hated her for some reason.

"We expect great things out of each and every one of our students here at Easton. I hold my own advisees to particularly high standards so I will be keeping a close eye on you, Miss. Winchester, don't let me down" Did she know about why my dad sent me here? I wondered. She tried to sound threatening but she just sounded stupid.

"I wont"

"Your schedule" She said handing me a paper. I took it and looked over it "Art history" What the hell was that, "Bonus lab" doesn't sound to bad and "Latin 3" Finally something I no.

"Thank you" Then she handed me the honor code I read it, it stated that I wouldn't cheat and I report anyone who cheated if I failed to meet these standards I would be expelled. I signed it and handed it back to her. I got up and shook her hand. "Good luck Miss. Winchester" She said to me I smiled and went off to met my room mate.

I was on my way back to my dorm room I was looking down when I heard someone yell Heads up. I looked up and seen a football coming at me. I dropped my schedule and grabbed the ball seconds before it could have broken my nose. "Nice grab" A guy said to me. He had a cute face and dark hair that fell on his forehead. He bent down and picked up my schedule.

"Sorry" He said smiling looking over my schedule. His smile made me want to melt inside he was gorgeous.

"New girl" He said looking me up and down.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Nah just a guess" He said I nodded. "Good guess" I said.

"Pearson quit flirting and throw the ball back" Some guy yelled. I punted it to him, the ball landed perfectly in his arms.

"Star Winchester. Junior."

"I'll take that back" I said reaching for it, he turned away from me.

"Tough schedule, smarty pants" he said.

"Kinda" I said.

"A modest too" He said he sound impressed I smiled.

"Your one of the girls who are smart but pretend they're not. Those girls who are absolutely model-level gorgeous but are always saying they're ugly." He said.   
I hated getting compliments especially on the way I looked.

"Those girls whose very existence tortures all the other self-esteem lacking girls around her" He said. I don't know who he thought he was but he was totally wrong. I placed my hands on my hips ready to argue but he held out his hand. "Thomas Pearson, Senior" He said. I reluctantly shook his soft warm hand.

"And you are the type of guy who thinks he knows everything and judges people before you know them." I said snatching my schedule running off.

"So I was wrong about you?" He yelled after me.

"Totally, it was nice to meet you" I yelled back smiling.

My roommate talked a lot. Her name was Constance Talbot. She loved to talk about herself. She had thick red hair, freckles, and green eyes. As she talked I nodded and acted like I was listening. It wasn't that I didn't like her I just wasn't in the mood to talked I missed Sam and Dean, and even though I was mad at him for sending me here I missed my daddy.

"Are you ready" Constance asked me.

"For what?" I asked

"The house meeting"

"Oh yea" I said. We made our out of the room together and into the common room. dozens of girls gathered around couches and chairs. Our house mother's name was Ms. Ling. First we talked about our curfew we had to sign into Ms. Ling on the first floor every night before ten after that we weren't allowed to leave our floors, there was quiet house hours from 6 until 9. We were not allowed in Bradwell, our house's name in between classes and guys were only allowed inside the dorm between the hours of six and nine, and they were only permitted in the common room.

Since there was nothing to study quiet time was used for getting to know each other. Constance tried to get me to go but I just didn't want to. I wasn't in the mood to be social. Our room had a huge bay window which I was thankful for, whenever I need to think about something, or I'm upset looking out a window helps me calm down. Leaning my temple against the cool glass, I willed my self not to cry. This was unbelievable I was homesick already. I haven't been away from them more than 24 hours yet. I looked at the picture I brought with me. I just want to be with them hunting. A tear squeezed out and it was a wake up call, this was not acceptable. I was not a weakling. I made my choice by drinking and I wasn't gonna call dad and beg for his forgiveness. I will be happy here I will make friends I thought to myself. I stared out the window when something caught my eye. A girl sitting in a window just like mine directly across the way. She was wispy and thin with delicate features, smooth pale skin, and light blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her small shoulders. She wore a white tank top and short pajama shorts and seemed riveted on the pages of her book. I didn't know someone else was in her room when a girl swooped in out of know where and took her book. I thought she had been threatened but I seen the taller, darker girl twirl the reader into the room and onto the bed. There she joined two other who sat. laughing. They were drinking something wine. I thought it was odd but I kept watching, for some reason I couldn't take my eye off them, is this how rich people lived? This girl, the laugher had a pile of brown hair on the top of her head in a messy bun held there by a pair of chopsticks. She was stunningly beautiful with dark tan skin and a lithe athletic figure. The second girl was petite with messy dark blond curls. The third was a dark hair girl who wore nothing but black underwear and a large silk night shirt. She started to read to her friends. Two of the girls started to dance the reader and the ethereal girl. The reader had a long scar just above her hip bone. The ethereal spun around and stopped. She looked at me, she seen me. She smiled then snatched the curtains shut.

"Billings house? That's an upperclassmen-only house and even if you're a junior or senior you have to meet the requirements to get in"

"Requirements?" Constance asked.

"Academic, athletic, service. If you meet the requirements you get an invitation from housing and the end of the yea. Its very selective. You have to be an integral part of the Easton community to live there."

I had just met Missy Thurber five minutes before and I already felt like choking her.

"The point is, not just anybody can get into Billings you have to be special."

"And its like once you lived there you are golden..they all get good grades.

"Speak of the devils" I said as they walked in. Leading the pack was the dark haired girl with the scar. She spoke to the ethereal girl next to her. Behind them was the sly girl whose hair was up in messy bun. Next to her was the cherub whose blond curls bounced as she scurried after her friends.

"I would kill to be Noelle Lange" someone said.

"Which on is Noelle?" Constance asked.

"White blazer" Missy said.

"Whose the reader?" I asked.

"Ariana Osgood" Missy said "Her family owns half the south, they are in oil"

"The model is Kiran Hayes" Some said

"Oh my god she was on the billboard outside my Pilates studio" Constance said excitedly.

"She is an actual Model?" I asked

"What like you never seen one in flesh before" Missy said to me.

"And then there is Tyler Bell" Missy said. "She is the smartest girl to ever step foot on this campus." I nodded

We enter the chapel it was tradition that we go. I sat down next to Constance and waited. I suddenly felt someone's eyes on, I turned around to see Thomas smiling at me. I smiled back and then the dean came in.

My first class of the day was History.

"For those of you who haven't heard the nasty rumors about me my name is Mr. Barber and I'm by the book type of man. This class is American History. In history we have what are know as facts. I teach the facts. We will not be reading opinion or propaganda in this class. We will not be discussing the whining of every Tom, Dick, and Harry in every socioeconomic strata of every country around the world. I'll let your collage teachers deal with it. in the meantime I will prepare you by having you memorize facts. Dates. Names. Places. Facts"

Great this guy seemed liked fun.

"So lets see what you know" he walked to the center of the room. You. Whats you name?"

"Brain Marshall" the towheaded kid in the front of the room answered.

"From Mr. Marshall left is team A and to the right is team B. I have here the class roster. When I ask you a question I except an answer within ten seconds. Answer right I'll give you team a point, answer wrong I'll take one away" He said. Oh god this was gonna be fun. He asked Constance and some other kid a question I didn't know the answer too great. "Miss…Winchester" Crap Crap Crap "I see your new here"

"Yes sir" I said

"I'll give you an easy one" Thank god.

"How many terms did Franklin Delano Roosevelt serve as president of the Untied States?" He asked.

"4" I said.

"Sorry wrong answer" He said my jaw dropped, bullshit it was 4.

"FDR was elected for a fourth term but he died while in office and therefore didn't serve four full terms" He said turning around facing the board.

"That was a trick question" I said. Some of kids gasped.

"Excuse me?" He said turning around.

"I think you heard me" I said. "You didn't ask how many full terms"

"I believe the question was fair" He said

"It was fair because I except my students to think Miss Winchester. To take a moment to consider the options before simply blurting out what comes to there head." He said.

"I see your point Mr. Barber but ten seconds isn't a enough to think" I said.

"And I see you point, we'll settle this after class Miss. Winchester." He said.

"Looking forward to it" I said smiling.

I hovered next to Mr. Barber's desk he was writing something. I cleared my throat "I know you're there Miss. Winchester" He said as he placed his pen down and taking a sip of his coffee. He handed me the sheet of paper "Some reading for you" "I expect you to catch up by the end of the week. No exception" I nodded "Sir I don't mean to push my luck but I'm not in trouble for what I said in class?" I asked I for though I was gonna get my ass chewed.   
"Miss. Winchester, I didn't like the attitude but not many kids are as fearless as you and stand up to me I was pleased someone had the guts to say something to me about the trick question." He said.

"I don't scare easily, thanks for the list" I said leaving the room.

At lunch time I was staving. I sat down at the table with my food when Missy started to say something about what I was eating.

"Missy I don't give a rats ass what you think about me or what I eat so shut up already" I said. That shut her up. Constance and I chatted about my other classed when the Billing girls walked in. Noelle, Taylor, and Kiran walked but Ariana stopped "Oh hello" She said to me. All her friends stopped. "This is the girl I was telling you about" She said.

"Really" Noelle said stepping up.

"You're out peeping Tom" She said.

"I thought she'd be more butch" Kiran said. I snorted "What can I say" I said holding my arms out.

"Whats your name" Noelle asked.

"Star"

"I'm Noelle, this is Kiran and Taylor, and Ariana" She said.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Now that you know who we are maybe you can have a little respect and quit licking the glass."

"I'll try sometimes I just cant help myself" I said sarcastically. They girls laughed.

"Your funny kid, see ya round" Noelle said to me. They all left except Arian. She titled her head apologetically "Sorry" She said "Noelle can be a little blunt"

"Yea well its okay no harm done" I said. She smiled and walked off.

"Hey, new girl"

It was Thomas I smiled.

"Got something for you?" He said giving me a coin on a chain.

"What is it?" I asked

"My good luck charm, I don't need it anymore but I figured you could" Thomas said.

"Thanks"

"I have to go but see you around" He said.

"Of course" I said smiling. He smiled back and left

So maybe this whole school wasn't all bad.

I was the first person on the bleachers for soccer practice. I looked up and noticed a pack of girls heading my way Noelle was at the front. I stared out across the field.

"Hey glass licker" She said, why did I always get stuck with bad nicknames. "you play or are you just following me?" She asked a I flashed her a cocky grin "Bit of both" I said sarcastically. Noelle chuckled.

"Ladies quite down" The couch said.

"You must be Star Winchester, I'm Coach Lisick"

"Hi" I said.

"Star comes to us from Pennsylvania where she was the leading defensive soccer in her division which means you should all be grateful to have her here" Coach said.

"Glass licker got skills" Noelle said. "Oh I got mad skill" I said. "You go glass licker" She said.

We lined up on opposite ends of the field, me defending the north and Noelle playing forward on the south. We were going head to head Bring it on she is so going down. The whistle blew and Noelle got control of the ball she passed it to the teammate on the right and ran past me. She was faster than I thought. As soon as Noelle hit open field her team mate passed her the ball. I raced in and slide- kicked from her blind side knocking the ball away from her and toward my teammate. Noelle tripped over my shin guard hitting the ground hard tumbling but over head. "Nice play Winchester!" the coach yelled.

I smiled and offered my hand. She spit on the ground and stood up wiping the dirt from her shorts.

"Keep doing that and we might win a few this year" She said.

"Thanks"

"But do that to me again and we're gonna have a problem." Before I had a chance to reply she ran off toward her team.

I was walking back from soccer when Ariana come out of no where.

"How was practice?" She asked.

"Good"

"What team did you play for?" She asked.

"Just my old high school team." I answered. "Oh" She said.

"So…making friends?" She asked.

"I guess" I said

"How are the people on you floor"

"there okay" I said.

"What about guys?" She asked. My heart pounded just thinking about Thomas.

"Well I met this on one guy…."

"Thomas Pearson" She said flatly "I saw you guys talking…so do you like him?" She asked like I would every tell you. "I haven't decided yet"

"Most girls can't resist a guy like Thomas Pearson. He has that dangerous thing going" She said.

"Yea I could see that if you go for that type of thing…which I don't"

"You should sit with us tomorrow….at breakfast"

"Really?" I asked.

"I'd like to get to know you better…we all would"

"Okay see you then" I said walking off.

Ariana was alone when I walked up. I sat down.

"Morning Star" She said smiling.

"Morning" I said back. Just then two girls walked over and sat in two seats across for us. One had dark skin jet black hair. The other had straight blond hair that hung half way down her back.

"Hi" the girl said." "you are?" She asked.

"This is Star" Ariana said. "Star this is Natasha Crenshaw and Leanne Shore"

"Hi nice to met you" I said.

"Does Noelle know your sitting here" Leanne asked.

"She's about to" Ariana said.

"Morning glass licker" Noelle said sitting her tray down.

"Noelle" I said flatly.

'Hi I'm Taylor" The blond girl said.

"She knows" Noelle said.

"Star"

"She knows that too" Noelle said.

"So Star do you like it here so far?" Taylor asked

"Yea its great" I lied.

"Is it like your old school?" She asked.

"Nope, I went to public school before"

"Oh so do you like your teachers? what classes are you taking?

"Jeez Taylor you don't need to give her the third degree." Ariana said.

"Sorry" Taylor muttered. I smiled at her. Suddenly a few guys came up.

"Dash McCafferty" he said shaking my hand "You're the girl with the sweet feet" He said.

"This is Josh" He said thumbing over his shoulder at a cute blond kid with a baby face.

"Hey" Josh said with smile and nod "And those loser is Gage" Josh said pointing to the tall kid. Breakfast went well. So I was making some new friends that was good. I went to bed that night. I thought the nightmares ended but they hadn't. I woke up to sweaty and breathing heavily Jim's screams fading slowly. I just wanted to cry, the guilt, the pain, and the horrible memories are tarring me apart. I did the on think that I knew would calm me down. I grabbed my crappy phone, the screen was cracked when I was thrown into a wall by some pissed off spirit. I wrapped up in blanket and sat looking out the window. I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello" His tired voice met my ear.

"Sammy" I said quietly.

"Star is that you?" He asked surprised.

"Yea its me"

"Are you okay? Its late" He said,

"I'm fine just missed you that's all" I said.

"You had a nightmare huh?" He said. Damn how did he know.

"Yea but I don't want to talk about" star said.

"Okay so how is school?" Sam asked,

"Better than I expected, making some new friends."  
"That's great Star, I told you you'd like it" Sam said. "So how are your classes?"

"They are good, hard but good"

"You'll do fine" Sam said.

"Thanks…I miss you" I said.

"I miss you too so does Dean" Sam said.

"I cant wait until parents weekend to see you guys" I said.

"Me too" Sam said. The alarm clock went off in the room and Constance started to wake up. "Gotta go Sam I love you tell Dean I said I love him" I said,

"Okay bye Star love you too" He said hanging up. It felt soo good to hear Sam's voice.

I got up and got ready for the day. In the common room some of the girls were talking about the school dance. Missy said I wouldn't go because the Billing girls weren't going. I had news for her. "Look Missy I don't like you so would you just stop talking" I told her and just to prove her wrong I'm going to that dance.

"Just go talk to him" Constance kept telling me at the dance.

"I might" I said looking at Thomas.

"I don't see what the big deal is he is just a person" Missy said.

"A person who is coming over here" Constance said. I looked up and sure enough Thomas was crossing the floor coming this way.

"Well someone should be dancing" He said "And that someone is Star Winchester"

"Know one else is dancing" I said.

"What's the matter you scared?" He asked.

"I don't scare easily"

"Great lets dance" He said offering his hands. I took them and we made our way onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist hands resting on the small of my back.

I loved every time her touched me,

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I said.

"Yes you are your thinking something naughty" He said he pressed his face against mine I could feel his hot breath on my ear "Tell me your naughty thoughts new girl" He said. My cheeks turned red. My whole throbbed.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked. I shook my head. he pulled back slightly "Lair" and then he kissed me.

The next day at breakfast I wasn't expecting to see Thomas the next morning at breakfast but the double doors opened up and in came Dash, Gage, Josh, and Thomas. All I could think about was that kiss. Thomas sat down next to me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Morning new girl" He said. I smiled at him "morning" I said.

"I guess I should start calling you Star now that you're my girlfriend" He said.

"That would be a good idea" I said and we kissed again. Everyone was talking about parents weekend and I hope they didn't ask if I was excited to see my parents because my dad probably wasn't coming.

"So glass-licker you excited to see your parents?" Noelle asked me. Damnit!. Everyone at the table turned there attention to me. Shit shit shit. I forced a smile at all of them. I was thinking about lying but whats the point.

"Will my mom died when I was just a baby, and well my dad and I aren't on the best of terms right now so I'll be surprised if he shows up" I said. Everyone at the table had pity in there eyes. Thomas's hand moved to my back. "Any other family that would come?" Taylor asked. I smiled, this time a real smile. "Yea my big brothers are coming and I'm dying to see them" I said. Noelle nodded. "Good, wouldn't want to see you lonely" She said. Later that day I got my grades back. Lets just say if I don't get them I'll be kicked out. Then dad will be really really pissed at me. I had to find a way to bring them back up. As I walked through the quad I seen the Billing girls sitting over there and Ariana called me over. I jogged over to them.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked. Ariana motioned for me to sit down so I did. "Got your grades back" Noelle said. I nodded

"Get Taylor to help you" Noelle said.

"I would so help you" Taylor said to me.

"You would?" I asked.

"Of course, come on" Taylor said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the library. At the library Taylor informed that Mr. Barber my history teacher takes all his quiz questions from the third sentence of paragraph within the reading. So I started to study. When I was walking back to my dorm when Thomas reached out from the Ketler house which was the boys dorm and pulled me in. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. His lips were so soft on mine. I didn't want him to pull back but he did. "Come on" He said pulling me through the common room into the hallways. He pulled me into his and Josh's room but Josh wasn't there. He pulled me into another deep kiss. From that moment I new what he wanted, he wanted have sex, but I wasn't ready, not right now any way I'm still going through a lot of feelings I don't know how to handle and I don't need this on top of it. I pulled him back and he looked confused.

"Thomas I know what you want to do but I'm not ready, I'm sorry" I said looking down embarrassed. I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Its okay" he said kissing my lips gently. "I just want to be with you" He said I nodded and kissed him back. We laid down on his bed making out. His hand went up my shirt and were creeping up to my boobs. I stopped them but two seconds he didn't it again with so much force I couldn't stop him. I went to get up when he pushed me back down. I was starting to get angry if he didn't stop soon I would have to go all demon hunter on his ass. Suddenly my phone rang, thank god. I pushed him up and he let me this time. I grabbed my phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello" I said a little out of breath.

"You okay Starlight you sound a little out of breath" Dean said on the other end. Thank god, even when he isn't around he is still saving me, kinda of any way.

"I'm fine Thomas and I were just out running" I said lying.

"Who is Thomas?" Dean asked. Here goes nothing.

"My boyfriend" I said I shut both my eyes waiting for him to explode, but he didn't really.

"Boyfriend huh? I have to meet him, don't do anything stupid" he said sounding a little angry but he didn't yell so that was a good thing.

"So what have you been up to? Sam tells me you have been making some new friends." Dean said.

"Yea they are great" in a bitchy sorta way.

"Good" the was an awkward silence before anyone of us said something

"Star….I…I miss you….alot…its not the same without you" Dean said. I smiled Dean was never any good at telling people how he felt but he told me which meant he was comfortable enough with me to talk to me. "I miss you too Dean I cant wait to see you" I said. I could tell he was smiling. "Me too, well I let you get back to your run" Dean said.

"Okay Love you Dean" I said.

"Love you too Starlight" Dean said hanging up. I shook my head at that stupid nickname I missed so much.

"Who was that?" Thomas asked.

"My brother" I said.

"Why did you lye to him about running?" Thomas asked. I thought about what Dean's reaction would be if I had told him the truth and I chuckled. "What?" Thomas asked.

"Dean is my very very protective older brother and I wasn't going to tell him that I was in my boyfriend's dorm room making out with him leaving me breathless" I said and smiled at him. "Oh I see" Thomas said. "Better not get caught by him"

"Or my other brother" I said.

"Damn you have two older brothers looks like I better treat you like a queen" Thomas said smiling kissing me. I kissed him back. "So my kisses take you breath away" Thomas said kissing me again. I nodded and kept kissing him. "That's a good thing right?" Thomas asked. I pulled away for a second "very good" I said pulling him back to me. He moved down to my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The watch on my wrist caught my eye. Five minutes to ten and I haven't checked in with the house mother. I pulled back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I have to go its almost ten" I said.

"Damnit" He sore. Helping me get my things together, I was at the door when he kissed me. "Star I love you" He said was a little shocked but smiled "I love you too" I said running down the hall. It was a close call but I made it back in time. I did my homework then went to sleep, I had the stupid nightmare about Jim again. The one were he dies. Its eating me alive to know I could have stopped it somehow.

"What's eating you glass-licker?" Noelle asked.

"Nothing just think about a dream" I said.

"It was just a nightmare don't dwell" she said. Too bad it wasn't, this really happened and its haunting me. I managed to smile "I know" I said. "Oh I almost forgot" She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small blue cell phone. "For you" She said handing it to me. My mouth hung open. On the phone it said glass-lickers phone. "Your kidding me" I said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding" Noelle said.

"I can't accept this" I said.

"You already have"

"But what about the…uh…"

"The bill? Taken care of. I don't give people present they have to pay for."

"Noelle"

"Look we cant have you unavailable can we" she said. I smiled. "Thank you soo much" I said.

"No problem glass licker" She said as we walked to the soccer field.

That night I was drifting off when my new phone beeped. I was hoping it was Sam or Dean sent them each a text message with my new number and I didn't get anything back. But it was Noelle.

MEET BEHIND BILLINGS. U HAVE 3 MINS the text said. I sunk out of the room silently. I got to the Billings and Noelle, Ariana, Taylor, and Kiran were there.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"We need you to do something for me" Ariana said. I looked at her. after all she was the one to get me with the Billings. "What?" I asked.

"I have a physic test tomorrow and I don't have time to study " Ariana said.

"And I don't have the time to tutor her" Taylor said.

"Let me guess you want me to go into hell hall and steal the test." Ariana nodded.

"No sorry"

"What are you scared" Noelle said. I'm a Winchester we don't get scared.

"No!" I blurted.

"Then go do it, Dramble's office in on the first floor" Kiran said.

I sighed "Fine" I said.

"Good you have 15 minutes then we will call security" Noelle said.

"Give me five" I said. This was gonna be a piece of cake.

"Some one is a little confident" Noelle said. I flashed her Dean's trade mark smile that I picked up on. "Do one of you have a bobby pin?" I asked. Kiran pulled on out of her hair. "Thanks see ya in 5" I said as I ran off toward Hell Hall. Getting in was easy. My hunter instincts kicked in. My footsteps were silent, my ears and eyes were alert. I found Dramble's office it was open. I found the test on his computer I hit the print button. I had 3 minutes left I grabbed the test and stand along the walls in the shadows. I pushed the door open and I almost knocked Noelle out.

"Star I didn't even see you" She said.

"Sorry" I said. I handed the test to Ariana. "Can I go back to sleep now" I asked.

"Yea go" Noelle said. "Oh and by the way Ariana doesn't need the test it was a test to see if you would do it and you passed" Noelle said. "Are you kidding" I said looking blankly at her. "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue about it" I said walking off.

The next Thomas and I spent having secret make out sessions in between classes. I loved the feeling of sneaking around and not getting caught, maybe that's why I looked hunting so much. Constance and I were on our way back to our room. We were talking about out classes. I stepped into my room and my heart stopped at what I saw. All my stuff was gone. Someone had stole all my stuff. Everything I owned was gone.

"Oh my god" Constance said.

"Shit" I swore.

"Maybe we should go tell someone" Constance said.

"Yeah" I said leaving the room. Constance was behind. "Constance its okay I can handle" I said putting a hand on her arm. She smiled at me. "Okay" She said. I was walking across the quad when my phone rang. It was unknown caller.

"Hello"

"Hey glass-licker" Noelle said.

"Look Noelle I would love to talk but-

"If you want to know where your stuff is then be at the Billings house in 5" Noelle said hanging up. I sighed. Damn it Noelle fuck with me one more time and I swear to god. I got to the front door on the Billings and pushed it open. The lights were off. "Surprise!!" All the girls screamed.

"Is it my birthday?" I asked confused.

"No No silly" Kiran said.

"Welcome to the Billings, you are now one of the Billing girls" Noelle said.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "What?" I said in disbelief.

"You showed us that you would risk your scholarship here for us so that makes you one of us now!" Taylor said excitedly. I smiled it was the only thing I could do. I looked around the foyer was large and cozy, with high ceilings crisscrossed by wooden beams. A stone fire place took up one wall and the floors were hard wood.

"Before you get settled Kiran has something she wants to give you" Noelle said. As we made our way up the stairs. Upstairs was all plush carpeting. Kiran's and Taylor's room was huge. Taylor was laying on her bed reading when Kiran and I came in. "Hey Star!" She said. I smiled at her. "Hey Tay" I said. Kiran walked past us into a room. "Is that a bathroom?" I asked.

"Yea I know right this place is the best of the dorm.

"So ready to get to work?" Noelle asked. Work great.

"We were waiting for you" Kiran said coming out of the bathroom.

"Star Winchester welcome to the Billings" Kiran said sliding open the closet doors. My eyes widen. The closet was bigger than anything I have ever seen, and filled with from end to end with lush sweaters, shimmering tops, silky skirts. And an endless supply of shoes.

"I think you're a summer" Kiran said studying her closet. "Which means blues, grays, silvers. Ooh I have an idea." She said rubbing her hands together, then dove into the closet putting hangers on her fingers. Once she had half a dozen things she went over to the bed and started laying them out.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"We're giving your wardrobe a makeover" Noelle said

"You have gorgeous features , you know" Kiran said. "You need to learn to play them up" I flushed, suddenly this felt a lot like charity. "I've never been one for fashion" I said. Kiran snorted "We've noticed"

"You don't have to take anything" Ariana said. "But just try some things on you might like it"

"Here try this" Kiran said handing like and aqua shell with a gray skirt. "Okay" I said heading for the bathroom.

"Aw she's shy" Kiran teased.

"Just change" Noelle said. She was right why was I so shy, I have changed in front of my brothers and my dad many times. I laid the cloths on the back of a chair and unbuckled my jeans. I never wear tight fitting jeans, with hunting and all I got make sure I'm ready to make a run for it, and I cant do anything right in tight cloths. The pants the floor around my ankles and I stepped out of them into the skirt. I looked up and all the girls were staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn red. Sure I changed in front of Dean and Sam but they never stared. To tell the truth I was a little uncomfortable. I quickly lifted my shirt over my head and grabbed the other one getting ready to put it on when Noelle gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at your abs" She said staring in awe. I looked down, they weren't that big of a deal. Kiran came up and poked my in the stomach. "My god they are rock hard" She said. Next think I knew everyone was around me feeling my stomach while I was standing there in a bra.

"Well this isn't awkward or anything" I said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry" they said backing off. I pulled the shirt over my head.

"How do you get those?" Kiran asked. Oh I just hunt demons was the first thing that came to my mind. "Sit ups and crunches" I said then I turned to look in the mirror it didn't look like me I was stunned. I liked it. A little later I went to my new room I shared with Natasha, she was a little moody though. Her best friend and roommate just got get out of school for cheating, thus the reason there is room for me in the Billings. I tired to sleep that night but dream haunted me all night, damn Jim, damn John Rider, damn it all. The next day I was tired and upset, I missed Jim he was my best friend, he was there for me when dad would leave and I was scared and alone, he was always there even out on the road I knew once I got he would be there but now he's gone…..forever and he isn't coming back and its my fault. I wiped away the tears that made their onto my cheeks before Mr. Barber came to my desk with my test. He smiled and place the paper down in front of me, I quickly turned the paper over I smile came across my face I got an A. Finally something good.

"Taylor I did it" I said showing her my test. Taylor's face shone with pride. "That's great Star" Taylor said hugging me.

"Have you told Thomas yet?" She asked.

"No"

"Well come on lets go find him" Taylor said linking arms with me.

We turned the corner and there was Thomas with a bunch of people around him handing over a small bag containing white pills taking a crisp folded bill and sliding into his pocket. I stopped in my tracks Thomas was dealing drugs.

"Oh shit" I heard Thomas say. I turned around and ripped Taylor's arm off mine.

"Star wait" He shouted. I ran faster.

"Star!" Thomas grabbed my arm. I snatched it away.

"What's the big deal?" He asked I snorted "What's the big deal are you kidding me?"

"What?" Thomas said having the gall to smile. I so wanted to punch that smile right off his pretty little face. "Someone has to supply this stuff. Its just a way to make spending money. Chill out" He said. Chill out, he wanted me to chill out. I took a calming breathe. "If its not a big deal then why didn't you tell me before" I said in such a cold tone that it made him flinch.

"Maybe because I knew you would freak" his face sadden "You're so good Star I didn't want you to think I wasn't" I snorted I wasn't good, I lye, steal, cheat, and hustle. A lot people live because of it too. "Lying isn't helping your case" I said coldly.

"Star I wouldn't lye to you about the important stuff"

"I have to go" I said. I started to walk away but he grabbed me again. "Let go of me" He stepped around. I was so going to hit him if he didn't let me go. "Star come on your not mad" His palms cupped my upper arms. "You're not mad you love me" he sound so desperate. I swallowed hard. "Thomas-

"What? You're not…." He scoffed stepping backward. "You're not breaking up with me over this?" I looked at him, I felt used and dirty and stupid and wrong I just wanted to get away and think.

"I don't know" I said

"Star no please, you cant leave you love me"

"Thomas-"

"Star please" He said. Damn man and their begging it gets me every time but not this time

"I need some time" I told him.

"No" He said clutching my hand keeping me in place.

"Thomas please" I said. "let me go"

He searched my eyes. I made sure my walls were up. He just stood there looking heart broken. I stepped around him and walked off.

"Star wait are you okay?" Taylor asked running up behind me

"I don't know" I said as I kept walking.

"Star where are you going?" She asked worried laced her voice.

"I don't know" I said again

"Star are you okay" She asked again

"I have to go" I said as I started to run. I didn't need this crap not now, not after Jim. I don't know how much more I can take, the pressure is building up and I can feel my self bending. My phone started to ring. I fished it out of my pocket it was Dean. I was debating on answering it or not. I took a deep breath and flipped it open.

"Yea" I said coldly

"Well hello to you too" Dean said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sorry yea I'm fine" I said.

"Lair lair pants on fire" Dean sang. I chuckled a little bit it was good to hear Dean's smartass comments. "So seriously what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just a little stressed and tired, ugh gotta go I have class" I said.

"Alright call me if you need anything, love you" Dean said

"I love you too bye" I said hanging up.

I laid awake all night afraid to close my eyes.

A few days have past and I haven't talked to Thomas. I was walking across the quad when I heard him calling my name. He ran up next to me.

"I need to talk to you" He said looking at me.

"Thomas

"I called you why are you avoiding me?" He asked

"I think you know why" I said coldly.

"Please Star just give me a chance to apologize" he said. "You owe me at least one chance" I looked into his pleading eyes and felt my self crumble. "I'm sorry I should have told you. I just didn't want you to think I was some loser" I stared at him "You're not a loser" I said

"Yes I am, I'm not good enough for you I know I'm not" he said. Oh god here we go with more guilt I cant handle and more guilt.

"Don't sat that" I said.

"No its true" he said "But I can change Star, for you, I want you back, I'll do anything to get you back" He said.

"Thomas-

"You don't have to answer that but I want to talk to you more can we at least keep talking?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. He smiled, brightening his eyes "Good listen, there is this thing tonight in the woods. Kind of a way to blow off steam before all the parents get here will you come?" He asked.

"What kind of thing?" I asked

"Like a party" He said "We get together whatever alcohol we can find and we meet up in this clearing-

"And you supply the drugs" I said sarcastically damn you Dean your rubbing off on me.

"No!" He blurted "Not tonight" he said. I took a deep breath.

"Who's we all" I asked.

"Me and the guys and of course you little friends" He said. I took a moment to think. There was gonna be drinking just what I needed. Did I really want to go thought I mean Thomas did hide something big from me. I sighed "Okay, I'll go"

Is Star going to drink and break the promise she made with Sam?? More coming soon.

I lay awake in bed wearing an old t-shirts of my dads and a dark pair a jeans waiting for 11 to go meet Thomas. As soon as my clock hit 11 I jumped out of bed and stuffed my feet into my sneakers. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. When I got out back it was silence. "Thomas?" I whispered. Instantly a figure stepped out of the shadows I nearly jumped out of my skin. Especially when I registered the awkward movement, the slight bulky frame. This was not Thomas. I reached for the door but then figure stepped into the light. I sighed in relief. It wasn't some insane- asylum escapee. It was Josh.

"Hey" He said.

When he smiled, everything relaxed. How could I have thought this person was threatening, with his golden curls and baby face? "You scared the hell out of me" I said "Where is Thomas?" I asked.

"Sorry" He said "Thomas sent me to get you. He wanted to get the party a little early" he said I nodded.

"We should get going" He said "You ready?"

"Yea" I said.

"Follow me and stay close" he said I stayed as close as possible. We rounded the corner into the clearing where a small fire was burning. Kiran, Ariana, and Taylor sat in a circle on low flat rock whispering and drinking from flask. Half a dozen guys stood around drinking from flasks and beer cans along with Noelle. Thomas was in the center I was surprised when he didn't come right over but somewhat relieved.

"You want a beer or something?" Josh asked touching the small of my back. Oh god yes please I need one, just one to take my mind off things. Then Sam flashed in my mind

"_I guess this is it" I said. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes.  
"I guess so but we will see you on parents weekend" Sam said coming up beside me. I nodded and whipped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Star promise me one thing" Sam said looking me dead in the eye.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Even if the opportunity comes up promise me you won't drink" Sam said to me. I looked Sam in the eye and smiled. "I promise"_

"No thanks" I said he smiled and loped off toward the fire. I walked up to Taylor and them and smiled. "Hey" I said.

"Hey Star" Ariana said moving over so I could sit down. I sat next down to her and she offered me the flask I shook my head. I was just about to say something when Thomas came up "Ladies" He said. He was wasted beyond belief. He held out both hands to me and bent his fingers. "Come here." He said

"We were talking" Ariana said fatly.

"I invited her" Thomas shot back. He grabbed my hands and yanked to hard. I fell into him. "Thomas can this wait?" I asked.

"No it cant" He replied laughing. He tugged me across the clearing, dancing me backward until I was leaning against a huge tree. Then he pressed both shoulders back with his hands and kissed me. He tasted of beer and smelled like smoke from the fire.

"You forgive me right?" He whispered, shoving my shoulders so hard against the tree that I couldn't move "You forgive me now"

"Thomas-

He covered my mouth with his I struggled but he pressed against me. Holding me there. His hands moving to my waist. I felt him tug at my shirt, felt his cold hands on my warm skin. Before I knew what was happening his palms started to travel toward my bra. I yanked my face away from his with effort.

"Thomas no" I said.

"What?" He said blearily. Then he grinned, "Give me a break"

He lunged for my neck and started to kissing me again his hands groping. That's it I thought I went to move my legs to swipe his out from underneath him but he was holding them there with his legs. He was a smart guy I'll give em that.

"Hey come on" Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I realized what could happen "Everyone is watching"

Thomas leered "I know. I like it"

"Get off" I said shoving him hard to the ground. He got up and quickly came back at me. I punched him and he fell to the ground. He got up holding his jaw. "If you wanna fuck with me again you'll be nursing more then a hurt jaw" I spat at him.

"Why did you even come here?" He spat.

"I-

"Clearly it wasn't for me" He glanced at the Billing girls "Oh, of course how could I have been so stupid" he announced grandly "Shes here to suck up to you" He yelled at Noelle. "That's what this is about right new girl? All you care about is getting in with them, I wanna be a billing girl. They're my friends there so nice" He faked whined. I snorted yea that's why I was here.

"I guess you don't know me then" I spat.

"What are you using me now?" He shouted he stepped to me. he was in my face. "Using me to get to them, well sorry to disappoint you but I cant be used and I no longer want you here." he grabbed my shoulders and he turned me around toward the path I stood motionless. 'Go!" he shouted. I stepped forward but my foot caught on something and suddenly the ground was rushing at me. My knee crashed into a sharp rock. I grabbed my knee in surprise and tumbled forward my temple slammed into the ground. I bite my tongue till I tasted blood. Thomas staggered back a few steps he looked pale and shocked. I was so mad I had to take it out on someone. I shoved my self off the grounded and lunged forward at times but Noelle caught me.

"Star relax, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and ripped from her grasped and head toward the campus. I tore thought the front doors of the billings. I was emotional and physically drained. I had no energy left in me. I enter my room and slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. Tears spilled over the edges of my eyes onto my cheeks. Suddenly the front door opened and I heard footsteps. I wiped the tears away and pushed my self off the floor and made my way to the bathroom to clean my knee. There was a small knock and the door before it opened. It was Noelle, Taylor, Kiran, and Ariana.

"Are you okay?" one of the girls asked. I looked up at them "Yeah I'm fine" I said pouring the peroxide over my bleeding knee. It stung but I kept a straight face.

"That's it from now on you are staying away from Thomas Pearson" Noelle said. I snorted I didn't need her to tell me that although it was nice to know someone cared about my wellbeing here at Easton.

"Are you sure your okay?" Kiran asked. I smiled "Guys thanks for your concern but I'm fine I think I'm gonna jump in the shower and get to bed" I said.

"That's a good idea you have a big day tomorrow" Noelle said. I looked at her confused big day, whatever I'll found out when it gets here. The girl lift and I undressed and turned the hot water on. I stood under the burning water willing it to burn away all my pain but I knew I wouldn't. I thought about tonight. I could still feel Thomas hands all over my breasts and my body. I shuttered and picked up a rag and soaked it with body wash and scrubbed at my skin. Suddenly John Ryder flashed in my mind. _Star got out of the shower and climbed into bed with her tank top and under where. She turned on the TV and wait for Jim to come back she must have fallen asleep because she woke up to someone rubbing her butt and there was a hostess cup cake sitting on the night stand. She smiled only Jim knew that was her favorite.  
"You know that makes me horny" Star said. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her onto her back and got on top of her.  
"I'm horny too" John said. Star screamed and kick but know matter what she could get free. _I could still feel his hands all over me also I scrubbed harder turning my skin red. Then I remembered punching John off of me. It felt so good just to hit him for all the pain he was causing. I sighed and before I knew it my fist connected with the wall leaving a dent in the wall. I willed myself not to cry, crying is for babies, weaklings, and I Star Winchester am not a baby or a weakling. I rinsed off and stepped out of the shower and put my shirt on and crawled into bed with my underwear on. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. I finally drifted off around 3 but gotten woken up two hours later by Noelle and the girls.

"What the hell?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Raise and shine Cinderella" Kiran said. I looked at her confused.

"Make the beds and vacuum the floors. And if your not done before breakfast you'll be scrubbing the toilets with your toothbrush." Kiran said.

"Excuse me hell no" I said. Noelle lean close to me.

"Unless you want the Dean to know what you keep under your bed then you'll do it with out complaining." Noelle said leaving the room. I thought about it for a second. Damn it my gun. I knew I should have hidden it somewhere else. I got up and made all the beds and vacuumed the floors. I slipped shirt off my head and just as I button my jeans there was a knock at my door. I sighed and opened and almost had a heart attack. Thomas was standing there in the same close from last night. "Can I come in" He asked my mouth hung open and I guess he took that as a yes. I sank down onto my bed feeling weak .

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Star please just listen to me" Thomas said sitting on my bed.

"I swear to god Star I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I didn't know you were going to trip" I stared at him.

"I don't know what came over me last night Star. I- he stopped hands over his face

"That's a lie I do know what came over me." I was half listening half planning on how to get to my gun just in case he came after me.

"I….I have a problem" Thomas said clasping his hands together. "With alcohol" looked at him fully listening now.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked

"What do you want me to say" I shot back "Duh?" Thomas blinked. Score one for Star. God Dean was so rubbing off on me. "I guess I deserve that" He said with a smirk and for some reason I could help but smirk back. "Its in my blood" he continued "Not that's an excuse. Its not . I just….i know I have to get help I mean Christ I have been wishing my parents would get help and what kind of hypocrite would I be if I didn't do it to myself?"

"So your going to rehab?" I asked

"I would I really would but I'm minor for another six months" He said looking me in the eye. "My parents cant find out they'll just laugh it off and tell me to toughen up" He said. I felt bad for the guy he cant even turn to his parents for help. "I know you wont forgive me" he said "Bu I need to figure this out and I don't think I can do it with out you Star" He told me. He swallowed hard. "I…I need your help please if your not with me on this I don't know what will happen to me." A tear spilled over and before I knew he was crying. He lean toward me and I found my self reaching out and holding me while he cried. Damn it why cant I say no to men when they cry.

"I'm so so sorry Star I swear I'd never hurt you" he looked at me his eyes rimmed with red he seemed so helpless and scared. "Okay" I said "I'll help you whatever you need" I said.

"Thank you" Thomas cried into my sweater. His sobs slowed and he seem to be calm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be now" He said.

"Listen there is one more thing. I know I have no right asking you this but I was hoping that you and your brothers would like to come to brunch with me and my parents tomorrow?" he asked. I sighed "Yea I'll talk to them about it" I said.

"Thank you" He said leaning forward kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and fought the urge to cry. He kissed me again on the lips this time and slipped out. Damn what the hell did I just get my self into. I know it was stupid to agree to help him but know one else would and I was just a bit touched that he came to ask me. Now the hard part was telling them that we were going to brunch with my boyfriend's rich snobby parents. I don't even know how they are going to react meeting my boyfriend. I sighed and made my way to breakfast. Tomorrow would be interesting but one thing was for sure I was excited to see Sam and Dean.

I was having the best sleep I have had in a while when knocking on the door woke me up. I groaned and looked at the clock 7 am. I heard some girls mumble about two really hot guys at the door and that's when I heard the boots coming up the stairs Sam and Dean are here. No no please don't say it!

"Starlight" Dean shouted. No please Sam don't

"Starbright" Sam shouted. My room chuckled. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow.

"Up and Adam sleepy head" Sam said hitting my foot as they entered the room. Maybe if I just lay here they'll go away and let me go back to sleep.

"I'm not waking up" I said into my pillow I felt cold air hit me as the blankets were thrown off me and I was picked up into the air. My eyes flew open Just as Dean flung me over his shoulder.

"Dean put me down!!" I said pounding on his back. He took me out into the hallway and the others stared. He hung me over the rail of balcony.

"Dean please bring me back up please I'm awake I'm awake" I said in a panic I knew Dean wasn't gonna drop me but I didn't like being upside down over a rail. He brought me back up. I shoved him hard in the chest "You're a jerk" I said to him.

"Its been said" He said. I glared at him then turned to Sam and smiled. I lunged at him wrapping my arms around him burying my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and picked my up. "I missed you" I said to him

"Missed you too" Sam said.   
Dean huffed "I don't get one" I glared at him.

"Aw how cute glass-licker loves her brother, go put some cloths on you whore" Noelle said from her room. I looked down I was still in my underwear. I went back to my room and grabbed some shorts and put them on. I was done being mad at Dean so I practically tackled him I wrapped my legs around his back and locked my arms around his neck. I breathed in yup he stilled smelled the same.

"There" I said "You got your hug" He nudged me and I nudged him back as we went into my room. Natasha was sitting up in her bed staring at Dean and Sam.

"Sam Dean this is Natasha my roommate" I said.

"Hi" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Alright you two chill here while I shower" I said the both nodded.

When I came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later Dean was sprawled out on my bed snoring and Sam was sitting at my desk going through my papers.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked Sam. He turned to me and smiled "Just a few A papers good Job" he said.

"Thanks"

"Dean get your ass up" I said smacking the back of his leg. He bolted upright looking around.

"Come on we should start heading towards the church" I said. Sam stood but Dean just sat there and stared.

"Church?" He asked.

"Yea morning service now come on" I said. Dean sighed and got up. As we walked through the campus I couldn't help but to think about how the boys would react to meeting Thomas.

"So do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Sam asked.

"As long as you promise not to kill him" I said over my shoulder

"That's a promise I might be able to keep" Dean said I rolled my eyes. Thomas's parents caught my eye as we walked past the boys dorm. Thomas wasn't with them.

"I'll be right back" I said running off.

I approached them smiling,

"Hi I'm Star" I said, they looked totally confused. Damn it Thomas I though you said they knew who I was. "Winchester" I said.

"I'm sorry" His dad said.

"He invited me to brunch with you guys he didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Nope but that's Thomas for you" His dad said.

"Honey do you know where he is?" He mom asked me.

"No I have been calling him all morning he hasn't been answering" I said. His dad groaned and went into the dorms. He came back out with a worried looked on his face.

"Thomas isn't there Josh hasn't seen him all night" He said.

My insides curled great just what I needed more weight on my shoulders.

"Can you let us know if you hear from him?" His mother asked me.

"Yea I will" I said walking back over to Sam and Dean.

"You okay?" Sam asked me putting a hand on my back.

"You wont be meeting my boyfriend he isn't here" I said.

"Like missing?" Sam asked.

"Yea" I said. Sam looked at me with his I'm sorry eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine" I said.

After morning service we were allowed to leave the campus. The three of us went out to eat.

"So have you heard from dad?" I asked stuffing a fry into my mouth.

"Just once, he wanted to make sure you were doing okay" Sam said

I just nodded, "Star are you still having nightmares about Jim and stuff?" Dean asked me. I looked down for a moment then back up and Dean and Sam. "Yea truth is I haven't been sleep well at all" I said.

"Do you want to us what happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, whenever I think about I just to loose it I just need more time" I said.

"Okay you can tell us whenever your ready" Dean said. I nodded.

"You having fun at school?" Sam asked

"Its okay I just cant wait for this year to be over that way I can be back hunting with you guys" I said

"Yea same here its not the same without you" Dean said.

"Duh" I said laughing. After lunch we drove around and I introduced them to the girls and we just hung out.

It was 10 when they decided to head out. We got to the Impala and stopped to say our goodbyes.

"Star call when you need to talk any time okay" Sam said.

"I will" I said hugging him taking in his scent. "I love you Sammy" I said into his shirt.

"I love you too Starbright".

"Alright Star come here" Dean said stretching his arms out to me. I pulled myself to him and took in his scent. Sam and Dean had different scents, Sam had the sweet gentle scent with his cologne shampoo and deodorant all in one that would make you want to smell him all day and Dean had the rough but loving scent of leather and after shave and at times salt. I was going to miss them both. "I love you and don't be afraid to call" He said.

"I wont I love you too" I said. He kissed me on the forehead and brushed some hair out of my face. I almost lost it right with Thomas MIA for now and Jim.

"Hey Winchesters" Noelle said. We all turned to her she was holding a camera "Smile" She said I pulled Dean and Sam close and posed for the camera. She smiled at us and turned to go get more pictures. Sam kissed my cheek and they got in the car.

"Bye Starlight" Dean said.

"Bye Starbright" Sam said I rolled my eyes smiled "Bye guys" I said waved as the drove off.

"Star!!" someone shouted I turned around to see Josh running toward me.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Have you heard from Thomas?" He asked me.

"No have you?" I asked

"No" Josh sighed

"Has he ever done this before?" I asked.

"No" Josh said. I sighed and said goodbye to Josh and went up to my room. Great Thomas is missing this is just perfect!

Its been a few days since Thomas went missing. The cops are interviewing everyone at the school about it. I will probably be called soon considering I'm girlfriend kinda. I hardly ever sleep, with the nightmares about Jim and John Riders and now worrying about Thomas. Yea Thomas did some things to me that were horrible but not unforgivable. He was still a person I had some sort of feelings for so of course I was gonna worry about him so I'm laying awake listening the soft sounds of Natasha breathing and staring up at the ceiling. I looked at the clock it was 3:45 in the morning I would have wake up in a few hours to clean. Damn them for black mailing me. My phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed it and flipped it open before it woke up Natasha.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Star did I wake you?" My heart froze.

"No I wasn't sleeping what do you want dad?" I asked

"I was just calling to see how you were" Dad said

"At 3:55 in the morning" I said with a little attitude.

"Look Star if you want me to hang up then I will" Dad said. There was silence for a few long seconds.

"No dad don't hang up, hold let me go up to the roof so I don't wake my roommate." I said. The truth is I'm not mad at my dad anymore and I missed him to much to let him hang up on me.

"Okay" I said once I got up onto the roof top.

"So why aren't you sleeping?" Dad asked me.

"Just cant sleep I guess" I said.

"Still having nightmares about Jim and everything that happened?" Dad asked.

I sighed "Yea, and now Thomas is missing"

"Who is Thomas?" Dad asked.

"My boyfriend well kinda we were having problems we just worked things out when he went missing" I said.

"So you got a boyfriend without me meeting him first" Dad joked. "I'm sorry to here that sweetie how you holding up?" He asked

"Okay I guess just worried" I said.

"I wish there was something I could do" Dad said.

"Give me something to do to keep my mind off things would be great" I said

"Actually I do if you interested" Dad said.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"I was doing some research on your school and I found some reports of a haunting in a hall student refer to as the Hell Hall" Dad said.

"Yea I've been there nothing has seemed off about it" I said.

"Well the spirit doesn't seem violent just scaring people so do you want to get rid of it?" Dad asked.

"Sure do you know who it is?" I asked.

"His name was Chris White, he was a teacher, he dead of a heart attach in the Hell Hall, and now he just sticks around scaring people. I know he is buried somewhere on the schools ground I just don't know where." Dad said.

"Why on the school ground?" I asked

"He was a real respected guy around Easton I guess" Dad said.

"Okay I'll see if I can figure out were is buried and get rid of him" I said

"That's my shining Star" Dad said. I smiled it was good to hear him call me that.

"I'll go check out tonight" I said.

"No, you'll start tomorrow just get some rest okay sweetie" Dad said.

"I'll try" I said.

"Call if you need anything okay?" Dad said.

"I will daddy I miss you" I said.

"I miss too honey, but I have to go now so I love you" Dad said.

"I love you too daddy" I said hanging up. I sighed looks like I had some work to do.

I know I told my dad that I would wait till tomorrow to started but I couldn't help my self I changed into my jeans and put some tennis shoes on and grabbed my shot gun loaded with rock salt and snuck out and across the quad to Hell Hall. The door was locked so I picked it quickly and slid in. I ready my gun just in case. My eyes and ears alert. I heard footsteps rounding the corner. I hide in the shadows just in case it was a teacher or something. A big bulky figured rounded the corner hauling ass. I raised my gun at the figure and was about to fire when the person stepped into the moon light. I almost shot Josh. I suddenly got the feeling in my nose. It tingled and I tired to make it go away but I sneezed and Josh froze. I stepped out into the light.

"Star what are you doing her?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Look I would love to answer you question but there is a ghost up stairs" Josh said in a panic. "Why do you have a shot gun?" He asked looking wirily at me. I sighed.

"What you saw was real there is a real ghost in this building you may not believe me but this what me and my family do, we hunt supernatural things." I said. Josh just stared at me. "Are you still with me?" I asked.

"Ugh Yea this stuff is real?" He asked. I nodded. "So what's with the gun then?" He asked.

"Oh yeah its loaded with rock salt, salt repels sprits, it just makes them disappear, it doesn't kill them, to get rid of a sprit you have to salt and burn their remains" I said. He nodded "So if you see it all you have to do is shot it and it disappears?" Joshed asked.

"Yea so lets get you out of here" I said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Believe me Josh I can handle myself." I said. Josh just nodded "So after you salt and burn this guys remains are you leaving?" Joshed asked me as we walked toward the door.

"Nah you cant get rid of me that easily" I said smiling at me. He smiled at me and heart raced. That wasn't suppose to happen he's my boyfriends best friend I cant be falling for him. Can I? Just as we reached the door I was thrown back into a wall, I hit hard the impact knocking the air from my lungs. My gun fell from my hands.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to be violent" I muttered.

"Stay away from here and leave me alone" The sprit growled.

"I love being pinned to walls so I'll think I'll stay" I sarcastically

"Your really funny kid now leave!" Chris said

"I would love to but I'm kinda stuck to the wall!" I said raising my voice. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and onto the grass. I hit the ground with a hard thud and felt something crack. I sucked in a breathe and regretted it. Yup I broke a rib "Son of a bitch" I muttered slowly getting to my knees. Josh came running up.  
"Star are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to me. I brought my hand to my side and felt around for the rib that was broken. It wasn't to bad I could be put back in place and wrapped but I couldn't pop it back in place my self. I looked at Josh.

"Josh I need you to do something for me" I said.

"What is it?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my side were the rib was sticking out. He grasped and tried to pull his hand away but I won't let him. "I need you to push that until you hear or feel a pop okay?" I said.

"No I cant it will hurt you I cant" Josh said panicking. "Josh look at me" I said. He looked me right in the eyes. "Yes you can please you have to." I said. He nodded. He started to press and I felt the pain so I quickly stuffed the collar of my shirt in my mouth to muffle the scream. He pushed in fast and I felt the pop and cried out. He pulled his hands away and waited for me to regain my composure. "Are you okay I didn't make it worse did I?" He asked. I ran my hand over it and it was sticking out anymore. "No you didn't you did thank you" I said trying to get up. Josh helped me up we slowly made our way over to the Billings. We got to the door and I turned to Josh and smiled "Thank you" I said. He nodded. "You cant tell anyone about tonight or what I told you" I said. "Your secret is safe with me" He said. I smiled and went inside. I dug my first aid kit out from under my bed and found the rib wrap and wrapped it tightly around me. I lay down and made schedule in my head. Wake up and clean, classes, a soccer game, homework, probably clean some more, find out were Chris is buried burn that evil bastard. All with a broken rib. This should be fun I thought before I closed my eyes.

So when I actually did get to sleep my alarm went of about an hour later. I sighed and moved slowly. My side throbbing with pain I drew in shape breathe and held my side.

"Hey are you alright?" Natasha my roommate asked me. I forced a smiled and nodded getting up to go shower. I undressed mindful of my injured rib. I examined it in the mirror. Deep purple bruises had formed outlining a few of my ribs. I sighed had got in the shower. I never really realized how much the shower had really relaxed me until I the John Rider thing and now with Thomas going missing. When I was in the shower I couldn't think about anything, like all my troubles just washed away and went down the drain. All the tension was taken away from the heat. The shower is the only place were I feel totally at ease and as soon as my foot hit the dry cold air all the troubles would some how find there way back to me. The ten or twenty minutes of peace were by far the favorite part of my day. I heard the bang on the door which meant Natasha wanted some hot water so I slowly got out and dried off and got dressed. Once that task was done I was panting and sweaty. I opened the door to met my Noelle and Kiran. "Wow Star are you okay?" Kiran asked. "Yea I'm fine, what do you two want?"

"Touchy Touchy" Noelle said.

"Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I said.

"Yea we know we heard you sneak out last night, what was that all about?" Noelle. Asked. I was shocked at first but I made a quick come back. "I went out for some air I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep." I said. It wasn't a complete lye if I would have fallen asleep I would have had a nightmare.

"Yeah we've notice" Noelle said "You have them a lot" Natasha said. Damn they were cornering me. "Yea something is going on with you and we are going to find out what it is" Kiran said. "Because we are your friends and we want you to be okay" Noelle added. I snorted on the inside yeah okay that's why you want to know I thought sarcastically. "So you can tell us what's bothering you we can find out our selves" Kiran said. Noelle placed a hand on my shoulder "Is this about Thomas?" Noelle asked. I smiled at them "No its not and I'm fine really" I said.

"Star come on you can tell us" Kiran said.

"I fine I promise" I said. "Anyway I better start cleaning" I said. Noelle looked me up and down "That'll be a good idea" Noelle said. I kinda smiled and started working on the beds in our room even though I knew they were staring at me. I tried my best to make it look I wasn't hurt but I didn't think it was working out to will. When Noelle stopped me.

"You can have the day off you look tired and we have a big game today so don't want to waste your energy." She said. I wanted to hug her. I gave her a grateful smile and went to breakfast.

The dining hall was pretty much empty besides some few nerds and Ariana reading. I went and got a bagel and was heading over to Ariana when I heard my name being called I turned around to find Josh jogging toward me with his food. "Hey Star how are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"Tired and sore but I'll live" I answered .

"Are you sure your not to hurt want me to call your brothers or something" He asked. I smiled he seemed to really care about me. "No its okay I can handle myself, they freak out anyway. So what about you how are you?" I asked walking with him over to the table. "I'm okay still a little shaken up I didn't get much sleep either" Josh said. I nodded understanding what he was going through. I took a few bites of my bagel and finished up my homework while I chatted with the girls.

By the time all my classes where over I was exhausted. I had no idea how I was going to be able to play a soccer game and dig a grave my self. I defiantly needed help. I didn't want to ask Josh because I already dropped a bomb on him so I guess I was gonna have to call dad for help. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello" Came the tired voice of John.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Star sweetie what's wrong?" He asked sounding very awake.

"I shouldn't have called I'm sorry" I was about to hang up

"NO No what is it" Dad said stopping me.

"I-Know Winchesters don't ask for help with stuff this easy but I kinda need your help" I said. "Why what's wrong?" My dad asked worried. "Well you were wrong when you said it wasn't violent" I said.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Kind of" I said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Dad asked me sounding angry.

"He broke my rib" I said.

"So you cant dig" Dad asked.

"I don't know but dad I didn't sleep at all last night and I had classes and I have a soccer game in about ten minutes." I said.

Dad groaned on the other line making me feel bad for calling and asking for help. Suddenly I heard a click and the line was silent. "Dad hello?" I asked waiting a few seconds before hanging. I groaned that son of a bitch just hung up on me. I slammed my phone shut and made my way over to the soccer field.

The soccer game was going good, there was five minutes in the second half and we were winning. I was playing pretty good considering my condition. I was glad I was play defense this game because it wasn't as much running as a forward but I was still tired and out of breath. I just wanted the game to be over. And of course when there was only two minutes left the ball had to come to me. I trapped it with my chest and jogged up the field and just as I was about to pass it some little bitch knocked my feet right out from under me and I hit the ground hard and landed on my bad side. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I felt my lip bust and the blood run down my chin. I didn't want to get back up I was to tired but I felt this burst of adrenaline inside me and pulled myself of the ground and went after her. I wasn't gonna be the reason why we lost this game I didn't need any more guilt put on shoulders. I slide tackled the ball out from under her hurting my side and my ankle and knocked the ball to Noelle who took off toward the goal. I stood up and limped up the field and just as the buzzer went off the ball landing in the right corner of the net. Noelle came running at me jumping on me hugging me. I winced my hugged her back. The couch called us in and we shook hands with the other players and had a team meeting. "Hey guys check out that scout" Noelle said pointing to the tall dark haired older man wearing a tan jacket and jeans with boots. "Star he was watching you a lot." Noelle said. "Lucky me" I said sarcastically. After the meeting I limped over to the dark haired man with my bag on my shoulder. I approached him looking down in shame. "Thanks for coming Dad" I said. He nodded and took my bag for me. I muttered thanks and snuck him into my room in the Billings. "Okay let me see" Dad said referring to my ribs" I took of my jersey and stood there in my sports bra as dad unwrapped the wrapping and gasped at what he saw. "I know why you called now" He said.  
"Yea I wouldn't call just cuz I didn't want to do something like you thought" I said with a nasty attitude. Dad sighed. "Let me see your ankle" he said. I sat down on my bed and but my foot on dad's knee. He poked at "Just make sure you stay off it as much as you can and ice it"

"Okay" I said.

"Star you look so tired have been getting any sleep at all?" Dad asked me.

"Maybe" I said looking down.

"Don't lye to me" Dad said.

"No not really" I said. He sighed and sat next to me rubbing small circles on my back. "Have you told anyone about what happened?" Dad asked me.

"No not even Sam and Dean" I said.

"Star honey you have to tell someone that's why you haven't been sleeping you need to let this go." Dad said.  
"I can't" I whispered

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I can't" I said. He sighed. "Want to tell me?" He asked. I shook my head no "Not yet" I said. Dad sighed and pulled me close. I buried my head into his shoulder and almost started to cry but Noelle barged in and gasped.

"You're a dirty slut sleeping with the scout to get a scholarship." Noelle said looking hatful at me. I stood up still in my sports bra. "Noelle this is my dad, dad this is Noelle" I said. Noelle's cheeks flushed and she smile shyly at him and waved. My dad waved back. "Sorry" She muttered. I lifted my arm to scratch my back when Noelle gasped again. "Star did that happen today in the game?" Noelle asked.

"Yea buts okay I'm fine" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Noelle would you mind if my daughter and I spent sometime alone?" Dad asked politely.

"Oh no I'm sorry I barged in" Noelle said leaving. I sighed and sat back down. "Why don't you get some rest and I'll meet you out behind the old buildings where that bastard is buried at 11" Dad said getting up.

"Alright seen you then" I said smiling. Dad kissed my head and left the room. I sat on my bed and did my homework and laid down for the remaining hour.

When 11 oh clock finally rolled around I was already dressed and ready. I snuck out being extra quiet and jogged to meet my dad who already started on digging. I grabbed a shovel and started to help. We were about half way done when a shadow fell next to the grave both dad and I looked up to see who or what it was.

"Josh what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought you could use some help." Josh said. My dad snorted and threw his shovel out and pulled him self out of the hole. He was packing up his stuff. I jumped out. "Dad where are you going?" I asked.

"Star you called me away from a hunt for no reason" Dad said sounding angry with the tone that said don't push me.

"There was a reason I needed help" I said.

"You could have asked him!" Dad shouted.

"I didn't think he would want to!" I yelled at him.

"You didn't even ask him, now if you excuse me I have people to save, I'm wasting my time here" Dad said shouldering his bag and walking away. "Being here with me is a waste of your time" I said looking him in the eye for the first time all day. "That's the first time you looked me in the eye all day why?" Dad asked.

"Because I was so ashamed that I had to call and ask for help but I guess I'm wasting your time with all my problems and all" I said coldly. Dad couldn't hind the hurt expression on his face and I almost felt bad about what I said but if I let him back in he'll just hurt me or leave just like everyone else. "GO GET OUT HERE I DON'T NEED YOU GO!" I shouted. As the moon light broke through the clouds and shone on dad's face I could have swore I seen a lone tear running down his face. I was about to tell him that I didn't mean it but he turned and walked away.

"Fine" he said his voice cracking then he walked off into the darkness. I groaned angrily and slammed my shovel into the grounded.

"I'm sorry" Josh said. I looked at Josh and forced a smile "Its okay it wasn't your fault lets get this over with shall we" I said jumping down into the hole. I dug the hole running on pure adrenaline. After we finally broke through Joshed helped me out and I sprinkled the remains with gas and salt and lit the match. After the fire went out Josh helped me cover the hole back up. He walked me to Billings. "Sorry about tonight" He said.

"Josh its not your fault don't worry about it" I said. He smiled at me making my heart melt once again.

"Night Star" He said.

"Good night Josh" I said smiling at him going inside. I went start for the shower. After I washed my hair and body I turned the hot water all the way on and just sat down in the shower and let the hot water drain away all my troubles. The next thing I knew I was waking up to cold water hitting my body. I shrived and got up and shut the water off getting out and getting my PJs on. I climbed into bed dead tired and closed my eyes hoping for a peacefully sleep but some how I knew that I wouldn't get one.

My sleep was anything but restful and was filled with nightmares. When I rolled out of bed that Friday morning I was sore beyond belief. After all my classes I could barely keep my eyes open. I wanted to lay down and sleep and but I was too afraid. So I brought an energy drink and sucked it down. "Party in the woods tonight Star you better be there" Noelle said.

"I might I don't know" I said.

"Oh come on you could use it" Noelle said.

"Yea I guess your right I said what time are we leaving?" I asked.

"Me and the other girls are leaving at 9:30 but you have to clean but you know your way there right?" Noelle said in a really fake way.

"Yea I do" I said walking off to my room. I waited till after everyone left to clean. When I was finally done I slowly made my way out the clearing off campus. When I got there Kiran, Tyler, and Ariana were sitting on a rock around the fire drinking for a flask.

"Glass licker want a beer?" Noelle asked me.

"No thanks" I said.

"Suit yourself" Noelle said. Just then a drunken Gage crashed into my side. I hiss in pain. He slurred me a sorry and went of over with Dash and Josh. Josh mouthed the words 'are you okay?' I nodded and smiled at him. As I stood leaning up against the tree pretending to be interested in what the girls were talking about and listening to Gage, Josh, and Dash talk about Thomas.

"Maybe he is at his Grandmother's in Boston" Josh said.

"Eh I'm sure the police already raided the old bats place" Dash said. Joshed moved closer to the fire and I noticed something Josh was the only one who didn't have a drink in his hand. "What about their place in Vail?" Josh offered.

"Dude Pearson is not holding up anywhere obvious Believe me?" Dash said. "I just can't believe they called the local police its such a waste. If Pearson is crashing anywhere, he's crashing in New York."

"You think?" The hope in Josh's voice gave life to mine.

"Are you kidding?" Gage asked.

"Yea maybe" Josh said

"Trust me Halloween is less than a month and you know what that means" Dash said.

"The Legacy" Josh said.

"Exactly Pearson is not going to miss that if his ass isn't there I'll give up the lotus" Dash said.

"Dude that's serious" Gage said.

"No shit"

"Its true" Josh said nodding "Pearson is the Legacy."

So whatever this Legacy thing was Thomas would be there and I could finally stop worrying about him. But before I do any thing I have to find out what the Legacy is and how to get in.

After the party in the I went back to my room and actually got 4 hours of sleep before waking up to sweating and panting. I did the chores and got dressed and headed for breakfast. As I walked a crossed the quad I didn't fail to notice the stares people were shooting at me. Wondering when I'm gonna break, wondering if I knew were Thomas was just because I was/is is girlfriend, wondering when the cops are gonna question me. I was wondering that too but everywhere I went now a days it was all everyone did was whisper and stare at me.

"But I heard they broke up"

"I know but they got back together like the day he disappeared…." I glared over at the sophomores and they scattered away.

"Everything all right?" Ariana asked felling in line with me.

"Sure" I said.

"You okay?" Ariana asked.

"I guess" I replied

"So are you gonna tell them?" Ariana asked her blue eyes burning into me

"Who" I asked.

"The Police" Ariana said.

I paused "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean your Thomas's girlfriend. They're gonna ask you a lot of questions" Ariana said. "You better know what you're going to say before you go in there"

"Ariana….I don't know where Thomas is" I said finally. Ariana stared into my eyes like I knew something

"Okay" she said smiling

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing but if you do want to talk before you go in there just let me know"

"Thanks" I said even though I probably won't talked to her but it was nice to know someone cared. The rest of the day it was all the same everywhere I went people stared and talked. In class, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and passing time. I finally couldn't take it anymore I need to a friendly ear. Someone who could calm me down. I went to the roof top of Billings and sat down in the corner bringing my knees to my chest. I dialed Sam's number. Someone answered on the 5th ring but it wasn't Sam.  
"Hello" Dean said.

"Dean? It me did I wake you? Where is Sam?" I asked.

""Hey you no I wasn't sleeping but Sam is, I'll wake him if you want" Dean said.

"No Dean its fine, How are things there?" I asked.

"Good we miss you around here. How is everything at Eat Me Academy?" Dean asked. I smiled good old Dean always making me smile.

"So glad I got all the intelligence in the family"

"At least I got the stunning good looks" He said "So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Something has to be wrong?" I asked.

"Star" Dean said in a soft but firm voice. I could picture him his voice all firm but his eyes soft and understanding.  
" Thomas still isn't back and I'm really worried about him." I finally said.

"Starlight stop worrying I'm sure he'll show up" Dean said. "I'm sure people disappear from these places all the time then turn up on an exotic cruise ship or something"

I laughed "What isn't that what rich people do?" Dean said.

"Well there is this thing called the Legacy and everyone is talking about and Josh said Thomas is gonna be there but I don't know what this Legacy thing is and how to get in." I told Dean.

"Who is Josh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean your so protective" I said.

"You're my little sister its my job" Dean said.

"I can take care of myself, its not your job" I said.  
"Yes it is and besides I like knowing that you are safe" Dean said.

"Your impossible" I said. Dean laughed. "Why don't you just ask someone what this Legacy thing is" Dean told me.

"I don't want to look like a loser" I said.

"Too late little sis" Dean said. I smiled typical Dean.

"You're funny" I said flatly.

"Whatever, Look I better go before Sam wakes up and throws a hussy fit that I'm talking on his phone" Dean said

"Okay I love you Dean"

"Love you too Starlight, oh and try and get some sleep" Dean said. I sighed how did him and Sam know everything "I will Bye" I said hanging up. I showered and did my homework then cleaned up the house like I was supposed to and went to bed.

"_Jim hurry hes coming" I shouted as the man approached the car. _

"_Say it or your girl gets it" John Ride said to Jim pressing the knife into my skin. _

"_I…want……to ……die" Jim choked out. _

"_Star it hurts help me" Jim said._

"_I'm gonna get you out of this I Promise" I said to Jim who was being used as a trailer connecter. _

"_Put the gun down!" The cops shouted at me as they surrounded the semi I was in as the gun was pointed at John's head. _

"_Don't listen to them" John said to me. I sobbed as my arm dropped. Jim's painful screams filled my ears as John stepped on the gas. The police pulled John out and cuffed him and threw him in the back of a cop car. An officer helped me down out of the semi. "We didn't kill those people I swear it was him" I said pleading with the officer. He nodded "I know" Lieutenant Esteridge said. That's when I seen him in two laying on the ground. His eyes still open and wide in pain. I screamed and screamed._

_John started to walk away when suddenly he was shut in back. He turned around to see ,e standing there holding a shot gun. I shot him in the chest and he smile. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked.  
I aimed the gun at his head "I don't feel a thing" I said as she pulled the trigger._

And that's when I woke up sweating and panting. After that dream I wasn't going back to bed. I just laid there the rest of the night.

On my way to breakfast I heard some girls talking.

"So what are you wearing to the Legacy this year?"

"I don't know I was thinking about my black channel"

"Didn't you wear that to your mother's wedding last year?" the blonder girl asked the less blond girl.

"Yeah so?"

"So? You were photographed!" blonder said. "You cant wear a dress in which you were already photographed to the Legacy. It is just not done." Less blond nodded "your right" Then the girls eyes fell on me. "Excuse me do we assume?" Blonder asked.

"Sorry" I said. "But what exactly is the Legacy?"

"No Place you'll ever see" Less blond said dialing her phone "Even if you are in billings"

"Dana! Your so bad" Blonder said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means just because your in Billings doesn't mean you better than us we all know you're a scholarship girl."

"Don't worry I'm sure somebody will take pity on you and bring you to the Legacy. You know since your boyfriend's all MIA."

My heart raced and I wasn't in the mood to be missed with. Suddenly the girls looked scared "We have to go" They said.

"Oh did I scare your friends off" Noelle asked.

"Apparently" I said "Thanks for that"

"Anytime Girls gotta learn there places"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean they don't get to mess with you, glass licker" Noelle said. "That's my job" I laughed.

"So how are you holding up?" Noelle asked. "You must be so sick of this Pearson crap already"

"Aren't you worried at all?" I asked.

"Star Thomas Pearson has a way of landing on his feet."

"If you say so" I said.

"You cannot listen to what all the little idiots with no lives around hear are saying" She said. "Look at Dash and Gage. They've known Pearson their entire lives and they're not worried. Why? Because they know him and they know that he's out there somewhere having a big fat laugh at our expense" Noelle said.

I smirked "You think?" I asked.

"I know" She said sliding an arm through mine. "Stop worrying about him because sooner or later he's going to show up here like its one big joke and then you are going to be so pissed you wasted your time." Noelle said.

I took a deep breath and let her words sink in. Thomas was fine I kept telling myself. After classes, dinner, and chores I went into my room and laid on my bed. Just thinking about everything. I looked at the stack of books on my desk and sighed. I picked up my math book and a little note fell out. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands it had my name on it. I unfolded the page it was typed but the signature was in ink and was signed by Thomas. I gasped and started to read.

_Dear Star,_

_I'm leaving tonight. I don't know what else to do. A friend of mine knows of this holistic treatment thing where they don't need parent permission. I'm not going to tell you where it is, because I don't want you or anyone else trying to find me. I want to get better. And I don't think I can do that if I stay in touch with the people in my life. _

_Please don't be mad. It's better for you this way. You're too good for me. I'm shit for you. You know I am. I love you. I do. But you deserve better than me, so much better._

_I just need some time. some time on my own away from my parents and all the insanity. You understand. I know you do. You know me better than anyone. _

_I love you so much Star. And I'll miss you more than you'll ever know._

_Love,_

_Thomas._

Relief flooded my bones. Thomas wasn't died or dying somewhere he was getting help. A smiled played on my lips but then I read it over and over and over again I realized that Thomas just broke up with me in a note. He couldn't have called or stopped by before he left he told me in a note. "Asshole" I muttered. After I read the note I tried to do my homework but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was the note, I had to tell someone who I knew wont tell anyone. So I picked up the phone and called Dean's phone.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Its Dean can't get to the phone right now leave a message and I'll get back to you"

I sighed

"Hey betch answer your phone I wanted to talk to you but your probably out hunting or at the bar but whatever nothing important really just bored and miss you guys. You don't have to call back if you don't want too. I love you" I said and I hung up. I sighed and decide to start my chores early. After my chores I went to dinner and talked with Noelle about some stuff she may seem and act like a bitch but she is pretty cool at times and tonight was one of those times. I tired to sleep but the nightmares and the same question kept me up all night. Should I tell the police about the letter.

My first class that day was Mr. Cardew's we had a quiz. We were getting ready to take it when Mr. Cardew and another man walked. They talked in hushed whispers then looked at me. "Miss. Winchester this is Detective Hauer" Mr. Cardew said to me. I looked at the Detective he was short and stocky with a wrinkled shirt and a cotton tie. "He'd like to speak to you. Please gather your things and go with him." Damn Damn Damn I thought. Everyone turned and gaped at me. Constance gave me an encouraging look and I managed to smile back. I gathered my things calmly and walked to the front of the room, "You can make up the quiz tomorrow Mrs. Winchester" Mr. Cardew said. I nodded him and followed the Detective to the Dean's office. "Hello Star" He said with a voice so deep that in rumbled my bones. I smiled a confident smile. "Hi" I sat down and immediately my leg started to bounce.

_Just tell them_

_No don't tell them. Thomas will be mad._

_So what? You're already mad at him besides it's the law can they arrest me for not telling? _

_I break the law with Sam and Dean everyday who cares if I don't tell. _

_Don't tell his parents will be on him like peanut butter on Jelly. It's a betrayal and Winchester's don't betray people._

_But didn't he betray me by breaking up with me in a note?_

_Just tell_

_Don't _

_Come on_

_No _

_No, no, no_

This debating was going on inside my head for a good minute.

"You know there is nothing to be nervous about" Detective Hauer said. I stopped my leg from bobbing up and down. "I'm not nervous" I said. Oh real good Star now it makes it look like you know something.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked me.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I said. I smiled at him and at Chief Sheridan who hovered in the corner by the bookshelves. Just then my phone started to ring ZZ Top's Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers filled the room telling me that Dean was calling.

"Do you need to take that?" he said.

"No I'll call him back"

"Call who back?" The chief asked.

"My Bother I called him last night he is just now calling me back" I said

they both nodded.

"So we understand you and Mr. Pearson have been dating" the detective said.

"Yes" I said sitting up straighter to see what he was writing down. He pulled the paper closer to him.

"For how long?"

"Since the third week of school" I said. "So not long"

"I see" The detective say "is it serious?"

"Depends on your definition of serious." I said.

"How well do you know him?" he asked

"Pretty well I guess" I said. "but then everyone has secrets"

His eyebrows popped up "Do they?" he asked "Did Thomas share any of his secrets with you Miss. Winchester" he asked "Where he might be going for example?"

"No" I said. "No he didn't"

The detective eyed me. "Is it true that last week the two of you fought outside of the cafeteria?"

"Yes we fought"

"About what?"

about the fact that he is a drug dealer I thought "I'd rather not stay" I said.  
"We rather you say Miss. Winchester" The chief said speaking for the first time. "All we're trying to do here is find out where Thomas might have gone. Sometimes people miss the significance of small things. We're just trying to discern where you happen to know something that might help us that's all"

"Oh… Okay . well, I…I found out he was lying to me" I said

"About what?"

"He told me that he's told his parents about me but I found out that he hadn't" I said "So I was angry. We broke up"

"You did?" The detective asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but then we got back together" I giggled "You know how it is"

"When did you get back together?" He asked.

"Friday morning" I said.  
"Friday morning?" He asked.  
"Yes"

"So the morning of the day that Thomas disappeared" The detective said.

"yes" I said.  
"So When did you last see Mr. Pearson?"

"Then. I mean that morning. In my-

I stopped my self I couldn't say in my dorm room boys aren't allowed "In behind my dorm Billings" I said "Before Breakfast"

"And you didn't see him the rest of the day?" He asked.

"No I tried calling him a few times but I kept getting voice mail."

"Miss Winchester has Thomas Pearson contacted you?"

yes yes yes yes.  
"No" I lied.

"You haven't heard from at all" the detective said. I was silent for a long moment

"Star" the Detective said

"No I haven't" They stared at me

"I haven't I said."

"Your sure"

"I haven't"

"Okay then Miss Winchester thank you for your time" he said standing up. I stood up and shook his hand. As soon as I made it out of there I let out a big sigh.

When I walked out of the office I felt hallow. I felt like I had been used up, wrung dry, and tossed aside.

"You okay?" I turned to see Kiran approaching me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay god sorry for the intrusion"

"You wanted to see if I was okay?" I asked.  
"Yes I heard you were next on the list and I thought you know that this might be…you know difficult for you." She said. "But if you want to be alone"

"No that's okay" I said "thanks for coming"

"No problem. Come on before Naylor catches me outside of class, Woman has been trying to snag me all year."

Kiran lead the way. "Do you have to go back to class?" She asked.

"No they said I could spend the rest of the day in the library" I said.

"Good" she said.

"So how did it go?" Kiran asked.  
"It was okay. Nerve wracking" I said.  
"Why?"

"I don't it just was" I said. She nodded then turned to me "Listen I no the perfect way to calm your nerves tonight party in the woods. And someone wants to meet you. You wanna come?" She asked.

What the hell I thought. "Sure I'll go" I said.

"Good we leave at seven" she said smiling and turning to walk away.

I text Dean and told him that everything was okay never mind and went back to my room. I tired to catch up on some sleep but I didn't get any and then did the chores and meet Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, and Ariana by the door. We made our way out to the spot. The guys were already there and drunk. The normal people were there beside one guy. He was a bigger boy but kinda cute. ""WHIT!" Noelle yelled waving the guy over here. He made his was over with a flask in his hand. "Walter Whittaker this is Star Winchester" Noelle said to him pointing to me. I smiled and waved. Noelle snuck away leaving the two of us alone to talk. "You want a drink?" he asked.  
"I really would but I promised someone I wouldn't" I said. He looked at me and frowned "Boyfriend?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No my bother Sam" I said.  
"Oh so you are loyal to your family I like that" He said. I smiled. We talked for a long time. He was good company and he took my mind off things. He was good and drunk and he tried to kiss me so I slapped him. Noelle rushed over and squeezed my shoulders. "Star what are you doing? He is your way into the Legacy" She said.

I sighed and looked over at Whit. He was so wasted. "I'll apologize tomorrow when he can remember it" I said walking away. "Star were are you going?" Noelle asked.

"Back to the dorm, I'm tired I don't want to bring you guys down" I said.

"Want me to walk you back?" Ariana asked. I smiled at her. "No that's okay you just stay an have fun" I said walking off. Once I reached Billings I sighed in relief, all I wanted to do was shower and lay down. I stood under the hot water and willed myself not to cry. Why does my life have to be so fucked up, why did the bad stuff always happen to me. I thought as I was stepping out of the shower. I crawled under my covers and wrapped up in them I prayed for a full night of sleep but that prayed went unheard. I woke up three time panting and sweating. I was about ready to cry. All I really wanted was to be able to know what it feels like to get a good night sleep again.

I didn't wake up till noon the next day. The house was empty so I did the chores and headed to the lunch room and there everyone was sitting at the table laughing. I got small bowl of cereal and headed for the table. "We were wondering if you were ever gonna wake up" Ariana said.

"You still look wiped out" Gage said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down. A shadow cast over me and I turned around to see Walter standing there. "Hi Star can I speak with you in private about something?" He asked. I looked back at the girls and the smiled and nodded there heads "Yea" I said putting my spoon in my bowl. I followed him an empty table. I sat across from him.

"Star I think we both know that I had a bit to much to drink last night and I might of done some things. I just wanted to apologize for what I did" Walt said. I smiled.  
"I'm sorry too I never should of hit you I-

"No no you had every right I deserved it" Walt said cutting me off.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. Walt let out a hearty laugh and shook his head "No, do you hate me?" He asked me. I smiled at him "No I don't hate you" I said. He smiled "Good I'm so relived." He said. "Would it be out of line if I asked you for a hug?" He asked. I smiled at him. What a gentlemen I thought. "Not at all" I said. We stood up and he pulled me into a big hug. "Well I better be off" He said. "Talk to you later?" He said. "Yeah" I said. I waved at him and walk to the table. "So?" All the girls asked at the same time. "Oh he just wanted to apologize for last night" I said.

"And did you apologize for what you did?" Noelle asked.

"Yes we cool now" I said.

"Good" Kiran said. I heard the girls talking about what there were going to wear to the Legacy. I wanted to know what it was and how Walt was my way in so I finally grew the nerve and asked them.

"So guys what exactly is the Legacy?" I asked. Kiran and Noelle exchanged a glanced and Gage snorted a laugh.

"That's for us to know and you to most likely never find out" Gage said enjoying himself a little to much. I shot him the famous Winchester glare that could wipe the smile off your face in two seconds flat. Josh cleared his throat "He's fairly serious" He said his expression apologetic. I sighed "Come on" I said. Dash cleared his throat and leaned onto the table to better see me. "Star the Legacy is an exclusive party" He said "Only Private school legacies are invited." He said. Oh so I'm not invited. "Not just legacies" Kiran corrected "Multiple-generation legacies"

"Oh" I said looking down at my food

"The only way to get in if you're not a legacy is to be a legacy's plus- one" Noelle said looking over at Dash. "And only a very very select few even get a plus-one. Your family has to go back to the dark ages"

"Now where on Earth would Star find a legacy with a plus-one?" Kiran Pondered aloud.

I looked at Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Ariana, Gage, Josh, Dash, and Natasha. Then I followed Noelle's gaze across the room. Walter Whittaker. It suddenly hit me, Whit could get me in. If I wanted to get in to that party I would have to use him. I took a deep breath. Whit clearly liked me. a lot. Using him would be way too mean and beside Constance my first friend here at Easton was totally in love with him. There was no what I was gonna do that to her. Except…

"Do you guys really think Pearson is going to be there? Josh asked.

Except that.

"Are you kidding? Wherever Pearson is right now he'll be at the Legacy" Dash said. "Dude wouldn't miss this party if he was dead"

Thomas was going to at the Legacy. That was the whole point of me trying to get in wasn't it? So I could yell at him for everything he'd put me through. So that he could explain. So that I could see that he was okay. Slowly I looked up at Whittaker. The only way for me to get into this party was to get Whittaker to invite me. If I wanted to see my maybe ex I was going to have to use my maybe stalker to do it.

I sat at the table with everyone thinking about Sam and Dean I woke up this morning and really missed them. I missed my dad I regret saying that I didn't need him because I do. He is my dad of course I need him. The reason why I was missing by dad so much was because tomorrow is my birthday and he is always around but not this year since stupid me had to open my mouth and yell at him. "Earth to Star" I heard Noelle say. I shook all the thoughts from my head and looked at her. She pointed to the figure standing next to me. It was Whittaker. "Hello Star" He said all giddy.  
"Hi…..?" I looked at the others they all looked interested.

"What's up?" I said.

"I have something for you" Whit said to me "Nothing big. Don't worry I just….saw them and thought of you." He said. I gulped.

"Them?" I asked. Whit pulled a small box from behind his back. It was gold and shiny and had gold lettering on it. I stared at it.

"Go head open it" Whit said.

"God Star what's the hesitation? Kiran asked "Its Jewelry"

"Your giving her jewelry?" Josh asked annoyed.

"Its not a big deal" Whit said. "Just open it"

I quickly lifted the lid and removed the small box inside. My hands trembled as I cracked the box open. The whole thing almost slipped out of my hands "Holy crap" I said. Everyone laughed. Sitting against the black satin were two large, square diamonds. Earrings.

"Wow nice choice good eye Whit" Kiran told him Whit smiled "I was in town last night with my grandmother and saw them in the shop window and I knew you had to have them." Whit said.

"They're…they're gorgeous." Then it took everything I had in me to dig this up out of my soul and add "But I can't accept them"

"Sure you can" Whit said.

"Star" Noelle said "Don't be rude" I looked at all the girls and they all had the same face Noelle had.

"Thank you, Whit. This is really….sweet of you" I said.

"it was my pleasure….just an early birthday present I guess since its tomorrow" Whit said.

"What…how did you know about my birthday?" I asked confused I didn't tell anyone.

"I heard it through the grape vine" Whit said winking at me. "I don't under-

"Your birthday is tomorrow and you didn't tell us….we don't even have time to throw you a party" Noelle said.

"Guys I don't need a party" I said.

"Everyone needs a party" Ariana said.

"Come on girls we got a party to plan" Noelle said getting up and rushing towards the door. I sighed and this is why I didn't tell anyone about my birthday.

After my classes I did my homework and did my chores. I laid on my bed staring at my Dad's name on my phone. I sighed and hit the send key praying he would pick up. After a few rings he picked up.

"John Winchester" He said.

"Hi" I said softly.   
"Star is that you?" John asked.

"Yeah dad its me" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Nothing I just….I want to apologize about the last time I saw you and the way I acted. I didn't mean a word I said I was just mad, tired, and sore" I said in one breath.

"Don't apologize sweetie you had every right to be mad at me" Dad said. I sighed in relief he wasn't mad.  
"I love you Daddy" I said into the phone.

"I love you to sweetheart, listen I gotta go though Bobby just got here, I'll call you later" Dad said.

"Okay Bye" I said.

"Bye" He said hanging up. I sighed that was one problem out of the way.

I didn't see the girls much that day, they must have been to busy planning my party. I was just laying down when suddenly my eyes got heavy. Finally I could actually get some sleep. I curled up under the covers and closed my eyes. I woke up a few times in the middle of the night but I was able to go back to sleep thank god. When my alarm went off I didn't want to get out of bed but then Suddenly Taylor busted through the door "Star get your ass out here and see this." She said. I jumped out of my bed and ran into the hallway. All the girls were out of their rooms looking down at the room filled with vases and vases full of pink and white roses. The entire room was full of them. I gasped. "Who are these for?" I asked.

"YOU!" Noelle said. "Go see who they are from" Noelle said giving me an encouraging nudge toward the stair case. I swallowed hard and slowly made my way down stairs. In the middle of the room were two bouquets of roses. Each had a card and a box. I slowly opened the first card and read it.

_Happy Birthday!!! Starlight! _

_Sorry we couldn't be there. Hope your day goes like you want it, you deserve it. Have fun and don't worry about anyone but you today! Got that! I'll call you later tonight enjoy your day. _

_Love Dean. _

A smile tugged at my lips and my face broke out into a big smile. I reached for the box and flipped the top off. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a star. On it where my initials S.W. "So who is it from?" Kiran asked me coming up behind me. I handed her the car and moved to Sam's. I tore up his card and started to read it.

_Happy Birthday Starbright!!_

_Sorry we had to miss you big day, just know we are thinking of you. I hope your birthday goes as you want. I still cant believe I have only know you for a year, it feels like forever. Have a good day today and don't worry too much. Have fun with your friends I'll call you when I get a chance. Thinking about you on your special day. _

_Love,_

_Sammy_

Noelle snatched the card out of my hand and read it aloud which I didn't really care. I opened the box from Sam and smiled it was a matching bracelet to my necklace. Noelle ripped it out of my hands. "Damn Star your brothers must really love you if they are getting you custom made Tiffany's jewelry" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders and but them on. "You got the day off Birthday girl no chores" Kiran said. I smiled. So far the day wasn't going half bad. I got ready for breakfast and walked there with the girls playing with my new bracelet. We sat down at the table and began to talk. "Jeez Star you look happy, did you get some?" Dash asked laughing. I smiled and laughed a little.  
"She's just all happy because her big brothers decided to fill our whole front room with white and pink roses and get her a Tiffany's necklace and bracelet" Taylor told them. I blushed slightly. "Happy Birthday" Josh said, I smiled at him "Thanks" I said.

The bell rang demising us from our last glass of the day. No homework for the weekend. So my birthday was turning out good so far. I smiled. Has I opened the front door to the Billings the scent of roses hit me making my smile bigger. The girls arranged them already so they were set up in different places of the house. "Get ready glass licker we got a big night ahead of us" Noelle said from the top of the stair. I smiled and dashed up the stairs. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling and god did it feel good. After I got ready I pulled my gun from under my bed and tucked it in my waistband. "Lets go Glass Licker!" Noelle yelled from down stairs. I rushed down stairs. "Sorry" I said. "Yeah yea lets go" Taylor said. Noelle but a blindfold over me eyes and guided me outside. After a few minutes of walking we stopped and they pulled my blindfold off. We were at the spot but it was clean and decorated with signs and stemmers. A fire was roaring in the middle heating the area around us. "You guy you didn't have to do this" I said looking around. My eye landed on the big pile of gifts. "We'll open those later, but no we party" Noelle said. The girls shouted as Noelle pulled some beers and wine for the cooler. "did someone say party" Dash shouted running up to me pulling off the ground in a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "Happy Birthday" He said "thanks"

The boys followed Dash's lead. Josh came up to me with a case of Mountain Dew "I know you don't drink so I brought this for you" He said. I laughed and thanked him. After the sun set was when the real party started. The drinking became more heavy and the games were being played. Right now we were playing truth or dare. "Star truth or dare" Kiran asked.

"Dare" I said.  
"We got a dare devil on our hands" Noelle laughed.  
"I dare you to flash everyone" Kiran said. I eyed her for a second.  
"Remember she is shy" Noelle laughed.

"Don't be a shy guy" Gage said laughed. I smiled and stood up I lifted my shirt and showed every one. They all hooted and hollered throwing singles at me. I laughed. Suddenly twigs snapped.

"what was that?" Noelle asked.

"Shh" I said standing up. As everyone fell silent I heard them, footsteps coming our way. I pulled out my gun and everyone gasped. I guess I forgot there were people around it just became so natural. I shrugged my shoulders and turned the safety off. I stepped in front of them. "Stay behind me" I whispered. The foot steps grew louder and louder until the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I gasped.

"Dad!" I said shocked.

"There's my shining star" Dad said and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tightly burying my head into his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm came to surprise you" John said. John looked around and noticed the presents and the decorations, then his eyes fell on the alcohol.. "Star!" John said sounding angry. I followed his gazed to the all the beer and liquor. "Dad its them not me I swear" I said. Dad looked at him for a good minute. "Let me smell your breath" dad said. I sighed and blew in his face. "See dad I'm clean" I said. Dad smiled at me "Good girl" He said. Everyone went back to partying. "Walk with me sweetie" Dad said. I jumped off the log I was sitting on and followed him into the woods. "So how are you? Still having nightmares?" Dad asked. I looked down. "Yeah" I said.

"You know it might help if you actually told someone what happen with the hole Jim thing" Dad said.  
"I know I just…I cant….every time I even think about telling someone I get all choked up and panicky" I said.

"I'm not gonna push you into talking but just know I'll listen when ever you decide to tell" Dad said. I nodded "I know"

"I got you something" Dad said.

"You didn't have too" I said.

"I know but I wanted too….so here" Dad said taking a little black box of his pocket. I took it from him and cracked the top open to see a silver ring with 1 princess cut diamond in it. "Dad…" I said carefully taking the ring out. On the inside of the band there would three little words engraved into 'My Little Girl' was what the word spelled out. I looked up at dad with tears building in my eyes. I threw my arms around him and thanked him. "I got it blessed so it should protect you from any demon possessions" Dad said. I slide the ring on my middle finger and found it too small. It fit perfectly on my ring finger. I thanked him once more as we handed back to the party. "I guess I better get going" Dad said. "Cant you stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Dad asked

"I can sneak you into the dorm" I said. "Please dad" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Alright I'll stay but I have to leave first thing in the morning" Dad said. "I squealed. "You can help your self to some beer." Kiran said to him. My dad nodded and headed toward the cooler. My dad stared the boys down. Even Whit the biggest one looked a inch tall under my dads glare. God why is my whole family so damn protective I thought to myself as I watched my dad go over by the boys to get his beer. "The dew is Star's don't touch it" A drunken Gage said. Dad just nodded and got a beer and pop for me. "Josh right?" I heard my dad say walking up to Josh. Josh nodded and held out his hand for my dad to shake. "How've you been?" Dad asked.  
"Not too bad yourself?" Josh said. I smiled so at least dad liked one boy here. Dad walked back over to me and sat down handing me my pop. "Thanks" I said.

"So any word on Thomas?" Dad asked.

"Nope" I said sadly.  
"I'm sure he is okay" Dad said rubbing my thigh.

"That's what everyone is saying but I'm really worried" I admitted.

"It'll be okay" My dad said. I nodded.

The party finally ended around midnight; well that's when all the alcohol ran out. They had asked my dad to go get more but my dad refused he said he didn't mind them drinking but he wasn't gonna be the one to supply them. Dad helped my carry Kiran back to the house. As dad laid her down in her bed he chuckled. "She is gonna have one hell of a hang over tomorrow" He said. I smiled. "Lets get some rest" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I got ready for bed and slipped under my warm covers. Dad laid down next to me. I curled up at his warm side. Feeling safe and warm, I only had two nightmares but dad knew what to say to make me calm down and go back to sleep. When I woke around 10 that morning dad was already gone. It made me sad that I didn't get to say goodbye. On my desk was a note. I unfolded and read it.

_Star, I'm glad I made it to your birthday. I'm glad you had a good time. Sorry I had to leave so soon but Bobby was pissed that I skipped out on him so I have to get back before he decides to fill me full of buck shot. I Love you My shining Star. Hope your birthday turned out the way you wanted it too._

_Love, _

_J.W_

I smiled. For once everything turned good. I did have a good day. It was just what I needed. I was gonna be okay….for now.

On Monday we had an away soccer game. Noelle and I were getting ready to get on the bus when Whit came up to us. "Good afternoon ladies" He said.  
"Hey Whit" Noelle and I said at the same time.

"Star do you mind if I ask you something?" Whit asked nervously. I glanced at Noelle and she smiled. This is it I thought; he is going to ask me to be his date for the Legacy.

"Sure" I said.  
"I was wonder if you would like to accompany me on Friday for dinner off campus?" He asked. What! No you are suppose to ask me to the Legacy not dinner. Noelle elbowed me. "Sure" I said smiling tightly at him. "Great I'll see you Friday" Whit said walking away smiling. I groaned/ "Aw come on Star" Noelle said laughing. "Shut up I growled."

"Oh stop be a bitch because you have to go on a date" Noelle said. I glared at her. I could see her getting smaller and smaller under my gaze finally she got on the bus. We won the game but all I could think about was how much I really didn't want to lead Whit on just to get into the Legacy. I cleaned and showered. Sleep didn't come easy and once I managed to fall asleep I was awoken by a nightmare. I've been thinking about telling someone what really happened with Jim incident but I probably won't tell anyone. The rest of the week flew by, of course the one time I don't want the week to go by fast it does. It was Friday and I had to meet Whit in half an hour. Kiran, Ariana, Noelle, and Taylor were all in Kiran and Noelle's room, picking out cloths, doing my hair and make up. Once my hair was done. Taylor threw a black dress at me. I carefully put it on. I took a look in the mirror and gasped. I didn't even look like me. Half of my hair was up and the other was down. The long curls fell over my exposed shoulder. The black halter dress hugged my figure perfectly. "Well damn glass licker don't you clean up well" Noelle said. I smiled and took one last look at myself in the mirror. "Thanks" I said turning to them. "Star you look amazing" Ariana said. I smiled. Suddenly our house mother appeared in the door. "Star its time to go" She said. I nodded and turned the girls. "Thank you guys so much!" I said. "Don't mention it" Kiran said.

Our house mother walked me to the front gate of Easton. Whit was right on time. He pulled up in a tiny sports car. He pulled himself out of the car and smiled at me. "Star I'm honored that you decided to come with me tonight." He said . I took a deep breath. Remember, I told myself your only here to get the legacy. God what the hell have I turned into, using people. I automatically thought of my family, what would Sam and Dean think of me now? Would they think I was selfish? Would they think I was a bitch? I would never know though. "I'm honored you asked me" I said smiling forcefully.

We went to a nice old restaurant in Boston. The restaurant was so old that the men were still controlling the woman in a way. Whit had to order for me and everything. "So Happy Birthday" I said.

"Why thank you Star, I'm glad you came with me" He said. I smiled at him. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course" Whit said.  
"Why are you here, shouldn't you be out partying with Dash and Gage?" I asked.

"Dash and Gage our out doing their own thing and beside I wouldn't want to spend my birthday with anyone but you." Whit said. I smiled tightly at him. After Dinner we drove slowly back to Easton. Whit was an okay guy once you got to know him.

Once we got back to Easton he shut off the car and turned to me. "Thank you for coming with me" He said. I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me" I said. 'I had fun"

"Star I was wondering of you would be my date for the Legacy?" He blurted out. I was speechless at first. "It's a party-

"I know what it is….I would love to go" I said. Finally I was going to get to see Thomas. Suddenly Whit pulled me into him and covered my mouth with his. I tried to suck in air but I couldn't. What the hell did he think he was doing? Before I could push him off he backed off. "I'm sorry Star I know I said we could be just friends but-

there was a knock on the window. It was my house mother. Whit dropped a little gold necklace in my hand, "you'll need that for tomorrow" He said. I dropped the necklace into my purse and got out of the car. The house mother winked at me. I shook my head at her and walked off toward the house. As I lay awake in my bed all I could about was the Legacy, I was going to one of the biggest parties. It took everything I had not to squeal in excitement. Thomas was going to be there, I could finally see him.

That Saturday morning I made the beds quickly and went for a jog. I had to keep in training for hunting when I was done here. After my jog I got in the shower, I changed into jeans and Dean's AC/DC shirt, which he had no idea I had. I decide to call Sam and see how they were doing. I dialed Sam's number but Dean answered.

"Sam's phone" Dean said.

"Hey Dean" I said.

"Hey! Starlight! Its good to hear from you" Dean said.

"Its just Star Dean, and its good to hear from you too" I said.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really just called to see how everyone is" I said.

"We're good." Dean said.

"Remember I told you about the Legacy?" I asked.

"Yeah did you find out what it is?" He asked.

"Yeah I did it's this really big party that only Easton legacies can go." I said.

"Let me guess all your friends are going?" Dean said.

"Yeah but I'm going too" I said.

"How?" Dean asked

"Well some people have plus-ones and I was lucky enough to be asked kinda" I said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Dean asked.

"Well I kinda lead this guy, Whit on to get asked" I said.

"Star" Dean said sounding disappointed.

"I know I know its not right but everyone wants me to go and well Thomas is going to be there and it might be the only chance I have to see him." I said. "Wait am I on speaker?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam wanted to hear" Dean said.

"Oh heyy Sammy" I said.

"Hey you things there seem complicated." Sam said. I chuckled a little "Just a little" I said.

"Don't hurt this poor guy too much" Sam said.

"I won't."

"How was your birthday?" Sam asked.

"It was good the girls threw me a party"

"Sounds fun I heard dad came" Dean said.

"Yeah that was a surprise but a good one" I said.

"Good, so when is this Legacy thing?" Dean asked.

"Tonight I have to go get ready so I'll call you sometime tomorrow" I said.

"Alright bye Starlight" Dean said.

"Bye Starbright" Sam said.

"Bye guys" I said hanging up. I made my way over to Noelle's room and rapped on the door loudly. "Come in!" Noelle yelled from inside. I pushed the door open and gaped at what I saw. Noelle was standing in the center of the room in a gorgeous black ball gown, helping Ariana step into an even more gorgeous aqua- color frock.

"Hi Star" Ariana said with a small smile. Noelle zipped her up and there they stood looking stunning.

"Is…that what you're wearing tonight?" I asked. Strewn on Noelle's bed were half a dozen masquerade mask in various colors, decorated with sequins feathers and beads.

"We're still deciding" Noelle said turning to the full length mirror and swishing the full skirt back and forth. "Now did Whit ask you to the Legacy or not?" Ariana asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Good he gave you the necklace?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah what's that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You have to wear it, it's your pass in" Noelle said. I nodded.  
"Let's do this" Noelle said nodding to Ariana over my shoulder. Ariana reached into her closest and pulled out an incredible, shimmering, gold gown in a clear bag. A gold mask with feather across one side hung from the silver hanger. She draped it over her arm and brought it over to me. The gown took my breath away.

"That's for me?" I said.

"Kiran guess your measurements" Ariana explained.

"Girl has a ninety-nine point nine percent success rate." Noelle said "It's talent"

"I don't believe this" I told them overwhelmed.

Noelle shrugged, "I called in a favor at Roberto Cavalli. You cant exactly go to the Legacy in jeans and a t-shirt" She said looking me up and down. She turned around and lift her thick dark hair off her shoulders "Unzip me"

"You're getting undressed" I said

"It's not like we can sneak off campus in ball gowns, Star. That would be a little to conspicuous" She said.

"Oh" Was all I could say. I unzipped her dress and took mine from Ariana. "Go see if Kiran has shoes to match" Noelle said. I nodded and they both smiled at me.

An hour later as the Amtrak train was zipping down the tracks I sat alone in my gold dress. While Noelle and all the other Easton girls who were going were gathered in the back of the train car, slipping in and out of gowns, passing them around, trying them on, giggling and flashing their skimpy underwear for all the men to see.

"Yeah baby! Take it off" Gage shouted, whooping it up with Dash.

"Don't feel like playing dress up" I looked up to find Josh standing in the aisle one hand on the back of my seat and the other on the seat in front of me. He looked so cute in his black tuxedo his curls as unruly as ever.

"I'm fine with what I have" I said.

"Good I'm fine with it too" he said. I smiled and felt myself blush. "May I?"

"Sure" I said.

I was all too happy to have Josh sit with me. It would prevent Whit when he was done talking.

"So you don't get a plus one?" I asked him.

"Nope I'm lucky I'm even here" He said with a shrug, "I'm third generation. Just made the cut"

"Ah"

"But look at you. You bagged one of the few plus-ones in the entire school. You must be so proud" He teased. "Not that I'm surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Just that of all the girls in school I'm not surprised Whit picked you" He said. I flushed with pleasure.

"I don't even know if I would take someone if I had a plus one. Unless I found someone truly worthy, I'd still go stag that's just how I roll" Josh said. I laughed. "The girls would eat you alive" I said.

"So be it" He said. "So how are you Star Winchester?" He asked I took and deep breath. "Fine I'm fine" I said.

"Convincing" He said with a nod. "Keep saying that and even you might start believing it"

I smiled sadly "Do you really think Thomas is going to be there?" I asked. He sighed "I hope so. So I can kick his ass for making us worry."

"Ah right that tiny offence"

We looked at each other and for the briefest moment and I found my self staring directly into his green eyes- his kind, honest, nothing to hide green eyes. Slowly, Josh smiled and I found my self smiling back. Then his gaze traveled down and settled, for the briefest of seconds on my lips and just like that my heart flipped. Flipped for Josh Hollis. And just at the moment Whit came up. "Even Josh" He said. "It seems your in my seat" My stomach clenched with nerves as Josh looked at me. "See you later?" He asked I nodded. "Yeah"

Whit sat down and slung an arm over my shoulder "This is going to be an incredible night." He said.

I started at Josh over the top of my seat. "Yeah" I replied.

The train stopped and we all got off and made our walk of fame through New York until we reached a huge house. It should be called a castle it was amazing. "This place is unbelievable" I whispered to Whit as we pushed our up to the front. "Come on we have to get a good spot for the welcoming" Whit said. Whit and I talked quietly for a few moments "Ah here we are" Whit said as a tall skinny man in a tuxedo came up.

"Welcome one, welcome all" the man said, his voice was slightly muffled my the mask. "As the master of the ceremonies for this year's Legacy it is my honor, my privilege, to invite each and every one of you into the inner sanctum." There was a sizzle of anticipation felt even by me. "But remember what you see here….what you do here…who you touch here…who you screw here…"

Knowing laughter all around.

"All will remain here" He said "For this is the legacy, my friends. You are chosen. So make your peace now with whomever you worship and never…look…back." And with that the doors opened and we made out way into the ballroom.

There was color everywhere, it was beautiful. Stunning woman walked around offering people drinks and ushering them behind closed off areas. My head was spinning I have never seen anything like this in my life before.

"Star!"

Kiran appeared out of know and grabbed my hand "Come Dance!" She said. I looked at Whit, "Go!" he said waving me off. "I'll find you" I said.   
"Or I'll find you" He promised. I let Kiran pull me with her. We pass a room were a woman dressed like an angel was giving out gifts. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"The white gifts, the Legacy answers to favors" Kiran said over her shoulder.  
"Nothing worth 1000$"

"A thousand dollars?" I asked gapping.

"Yeah but you still never get what you want" Kiran shouted. "The swap party happens later"

This party was unbelievable. Finally somehow Kiran found Noelle, Dash, Ariana, Taylor, and Gage on the dance floor and dove right in, twirling me around once before letting me go and leaving me to dance. I had never been much of a dancer and for a moment I was self-conscious, until I looked at everyone else and what they were doing. There wasn't really anyone to impress. I closed my eyes lifted my arms and let myself go. The longer I danced, the more all I had been through all I anticipated going through, faded into the background. The music was so loud it seemed it was coming out of my bones. This was perfection, this moment right here. This was a comfort zone that I found. If I could just stay here with my friends all night I would be fine.  
"Having fun?" Noelle shouted twirling over and throwing her arms around my neck. She moved against me completely sure, completely un self-conscious. I did my best to copy her.

"Definitely"  
"Good you need this" Noelle said.

"What?" I asked over the music.

"You need this!" She repeated. Looking me in the eye. "Enjoy it"

I miss a beat and bummed her hip she smiled and shimmed back to Dash. Was it just me or did that "enjoy it" have a "while you can" implied?

"Oh god, They were gonna turn me in for my gun. I know it. I turned around feeling ill and looked around for a window, a balcony, and place where I could find air. and that was when I saw him and the entire room titled beneath me.

Thomas.

"Star! Star!" Where're you going?" Taylor shouted after me. I didn't respond, I couldn't. If he turned slightly to the left he would be looking at me.

"Thomas!" I screamed. I was just getting to the edge of the dance floor when he turned, lifted one of the dark curtains and disappeared behind it. I pushed through the crowd and gasping for breath I whipped the curtain aside and there he was standing with his back to me. I grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.  
"Thomas!" I gasped barely audible.

It wasn't Thomas at all. The guy turned his startled browns eyes on me and quickly ducted out of the room. He was too tall, his hair was to long, he looked nothing like Thomas. My heart pounded in my chest. I looked up and noticed that I wasn't alone. There in the corner with her legs wrapped over another's girl lap her hands entangled in another girl's blonde hair her tongue searching another girl's mouth was none other then Natasha Crenshaw, my roommate.

"Oh my god" I said loudly.

Natasha turned heaving for breath and I could finally see the face of the girl beneath her. Leanne Shore Natasha's old roommate.

"Oh this is just perfect" Leanne said.

"I'm sorry" I said backing away "I thought I saw someone comer in here and" Natasha stood. "I'll just go" I said.

"Don't" Natasha said.

"You can't tell anyone about this Star." Natasha said a plea in her voice, "I know you pretty much hate me and with a good reason but I'm begging you. Don't tell a soul." She begged. I swallowed hard.

"I won't….I swear" I said. "Your secret is safe with me" I said.

"Star, Thanks" Leanne said. I smiled at her. "No problem" and then I left. I decided not to go behind any more curtains and stick with the dance floor.

Hours later we emerged onto Park Avenue together holding hands trying to hold Kiran up as she stumbled. The whole night had been a blur of dancing, stories, and sightings. The gift I received was a Tiffany's white-gold-and-sapphire ring I now wore on my ring finger. I looked up from my ring to find Whit hovering over me.

"Whit!" I said with a smile "Where have you been.?"

"I was just about to ask you that" Whit said. "I barely saw you all night"

"I know I'm sorry" I said.

"Did you at least have a good time?" He asked/

"Oh the best!" I announced. "Thank you so much for letting me be your plus one."

"Your quite welcome" He said.

"So I was thinking when the cold whether comes we might take a trip out to my family's house in Tahoe, I'm sure my parents would love to meet you" Whit said. I stumbled over my own feet. Whoa meet the family.

"Whit can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Alone"

"Of course" He said looking at the others "You can go ahead we'll be right behind you" He said.

"Whittaker I'm really sorry, but I don't think we should see each other anymore" I said.

"Excuse me?" Whittaker asked.

"I'm sorry. I really like you, you're a great guy" I said "But the truth is….I'm just not attracted to you"

"Oh" Whit said looking at his shoes. "Well that was blunt."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to be" I said "I just thought you would appreciate the truth." Whit took a deep breath. "I do"

"I'm glad you were honest."

"Aw Whit you're gonna make some girl very happy."  
He laughed "I hope so."

"you will" I said as we made our way to the train.

I rested my temple on the cool glass of the train's window as the world came to life as the sun slowly rose above the trees. Everyone on the train was either passed out or resting.

Someone stepped into my line of vision and I blinked out of my trance to see Josh. My Heart thumped. That was the second time tonight.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey mind if i…?" He gestured to the empty seat.

"No go ahead" I said. Josh sat down and I noticed that he was still sober and the least disheveled. Shirt still tucked in, tie only loosened a little, all but one button undone. This meant that Josh kept his hands to him self all night. Which oddly made me happy.

"So interesting night huh?" he said.

"Definitely. I would say that" I replied. "But no…Thomas." Josh said.

"I'm sure he is okay" I said.

Josh blew out a breath. "Yeah I'm sure he is" Josh said sounding none too convinced.

"You know what? I'm don't want to talk about Thomas anymore" I said. "I mean I want him to be okay and everything but to tell you the truth, I'm over him. He's out having his life, and that's fine, but it also means that I get to have mine"

Josh glanced at me eyebrows raised. "Really?" He asked

"Really" I said with a nod.

"That's very healthy of you" He said.

"I think so"

With that I yawned. Feeling like I just got done with a long hunt, the only missing beside Sam and Dean was my spot in the back of the Impala to curl up in and rest until we got back to the motel. "Tired?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Kind of" I said.

"Here" He said lifting his arm and letting me cuddle into him. My pulse raced at intimacy of this gesture. But it felt normal. I felt comfortable with Josh, more comfortable than I felt with Thomas. I lasted about two seconds before my neck developed a strain. I moved my head around trying to find a comfortable spot and Josh lifted his arm again and nudged me directing me down until my head was resting on his thigh.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"No problem" He said.

As I started to drift off I could have sworn I felt Josh's fingertips slowly, gently, brushing my hair back behind my ear and I smiled.

As we snuck our way back onto campus Josh bumped me with his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I just can't wait till we get back home" I said. Then it hit me this was home. Easton was my home now.

We cut across the soccer field and ducked along the tree line that would bring us up behind Billings and the other upper classmen dorms. Everyone pause to catch their breathe. "Everyone ready?" Dash whispered. A few people nodded.  
"Go!" Everyone ducked and ran Josh clutched my hand. As we crossed the last few yards of the open space between the tree line and the west wall of the Dayton House we all gather against the cold wet brick. I was about to break away from Josh when I looked at my friends and realized that all of their faces were flashing red, then blue, then red the blue.

"What is that?" Someone said.

"Hang on" Josh disentangled his hand from mine and crept to the corner of the building. At first he simply peeked his head around then his shoulders slumped and he stepped right out into the open.

"Oh my god" He said.

"What" All the air whooshed out of me.

We all moved carefully to the corner and gather around Josh. What I saw made me want to turn around and run. Cop cars everywhere. On the grass between the dorms. In the quad. Every student in school was outside. "We are so dead" Someone behind me said.

"No its not for us" Josh said. "Look at them" He was right some students sat on the benches wide-eyed and open mouthed. Others cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Dash said.

"Lets go"

With that Dash, Gage, Josh, and Whit jogged ahead. There was only one word in my mind Thomas. I whirled around and looked at Noelle. Her skin was as white as the mist swirling around her. She stared past me unblinking. "Do you think it's-

Pounding foot steps interrupted my words a hand fell on my shoulder. Instantly every pore in my body filled with dread.

"Star" Josh said, his voice harsh and strained. "Star"

I turned around slowly. I didn't want to look at him, didn't wand to see face. He stood before me panting anguished tears streamed down his face.

"It's Thomas. They found his body" He said bracing him hands over his knees. "Star, he's …. Thomas is dead"

I shut my eyes and squeezed my hand into fists so tight I could feel my fingernails digging into the skin on my palms. I silently begged my heart to keep beating. I willed my lungs to keep filling with air. I looked down at my hands at my new shiny ring glittering in the flashing lights. I tried to concentrate on this and only this. I knew if I opened my mouth even the tiniest crack I would start screaming. I would start screaming and I would never be able to stop.


End file.
